Stepping Forward
by KN Hudson
Summary: Choice is a double-edged sword. Hiccup struggles with planning for the future, but fears losing everything if he makes the wrong choice. A post HTTYD-2 AU, a sequel to "Smacked."
1. Chapter 1

Stepping Forward

Quote: "In any given moment we have two options: to step forward into growth or step back into safety." Abraham Maslow.

Chapter One

Two dragons chased one another across the sky, cavorting like children on a summer day. The black Night Fury and the blue and gold Nadder twisted and spun and leap-frogged over clouds as their riders whooped and shrieked with joy.

"Last one to Itchy Armpit is a rotten Mildew's cabbage!" Hiccup called out as Toothless leveled out of a falling spiral and hurtled through the air as if he'd been shot from a catapult.

"You're on, Dragon Boy!" Astrid leaned close over her dragon's neck. "Stormfly, go!"

Toothless was already a dark speck in the distance, but Stormfly stretched her neck, flapped her wings furiously, and steadily gained on him. By the time Itchy Armpit with its rocky hills and dark forests loomed ahead of them, the two dragons were neck and neck. Toothless found a last burst of speed and pulled slightly ahead before crash landing in a clearing near a cliff's edge. He and Hiccup somersaulted twice before the dragon managed to brace his forelegs and come to a stop.

Hiccup shook his head and wiped a hand across his brow, leaving a smear of dirt. "We've got to work on those landings, bud. You okay?"

Toothless huffed, then crowed triumphantly at Stormfly as she and Astrid landed gracefully beside them.

Hiccup, too, grinned. "We won!"

"That's all right," Astrid said dryly. "Stormfly and I prefer not to break any bones before lunch."

The two riders slipped from their dragons' backs and into each other's arms, laughing. They shared a long, lingering kiss until Toothless gave them a sharp nudge with his head, reminding them that their dragons were waiting to be unsaddled and fed.

"All right, all right," Hiccup laughed as he and Astrid drew apart. He looked back at his girlfriend and remarked dryly, "Do you ever think our parents told them to be chaperones?"

Astrid laughed too as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the dirt from his forehead. "My parents might have, but I think your Dad's going to start planning our wedding himself if you don't hurry up and ask me."

She was joking, but Hiccup looked suddenly stricken.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing," Hiccup said. "Just that's part of the reason-kind of, in a way-that I wanted to talk with you."

"I mean, not to propose or anything," he added so swiftly his words fell over each other. Then, realizing that he might have hurt her feelings, he buried his face in hands. "Argh, that sounded horrible, didn't it? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" He looked at her anxiously, "You know how much I love you, right?"

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Well, you're not exactly building up my ego here."

Hiccup looked at her seriously and took her hand. "Astrid, I love you with all my heart, and I do want to marry you one day, but…."

She relented and squeezed his hand gently. "I know, Hiccup, we've both agreed. We'll get married one day soon, but we're not quite ready yet."

Hiccup studied her. "Are you upset?"

Astrid gave him a quick kiss, then stepped back. "No, but I think you are. So what's going on?"

He glanced over at Toothless and Stormfly, both watching them impatiently. The Nadder was actually tapping her paw on the ground. "Let's get those two settled and have our lunch first."

So Astrid unsaddled the dragons and fed them some fish while Hiccup spread a blanket on the ground and unpacked the rest of the picnic basket-roast chicken, bread rolls, fruit, and flasks of tea.

Toothless and Stormfly wandered towards the edge of the forest and settled down in the shade. Stormfly preened and began to polish her scales with the edge of her beak while the Night Fury curled up with his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Hiccup and Astrid sat cross-legged on the blanket and watched them a moment before Astrid reached for a roll. "All right, Dragon Boy, talk. What's the problem?"

"Well, I've been talking with Dad," Hiccup began before looking over to see Astrid silently mouthing the words along with him. "Hey!"

She giggled. "Sorry, but it is a little predictable by now."

He looked grumpy for a moment, but then had to grin reluctantly. "I guess it is, but this is really important, Astrid, and I just don't know what to do."

"Well, tell me about it."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Ok. This morning I came down to breakfast and Dad said we needed to talk about the future…"

_Flashback, morning_

Hiccup bounced down the stairs, feeling more cheerful than he had in weeks. Finally things were settling down and beginning to feel somewhat normal again. The battle with Drago Bludvist had devastated Berk, but everyone had survived. The wounded were all healed by now, and the village had been rebuilt. Much to Hiccup's surprise, none of the villagers had blamed him for the trouble, and indeed, had been proud of him for defeating the warlord. He was humbled and grateful because he still blamed himself, no matter how much his father had reassured him. But he was trying to let go of his guilt and move on.

His mother currently lived with her dragons on the other side of the island. After so many years of living alone with them, she had had some trouble adjusting to being around humans again. She did better when she could visit Berk for short periods of time and then leave when she felt hemmed in by the people and buildings.

Hiccup wasn't really sure what was going on with her and his father. She often came to have dinner with them, and sometimes Stoick and Valka would go on long walks by themselves. Sometimes they seemed happy together, but at other times they would be quiet and withdrawn, or sullen and almost angry.

Hiccup himself had mixed feelings towards Valka. He loved talking with her about dragons, teaching each other new things, flying and exploring together. She loved dragons as much as he did, and the two of them could spend hours discussing Toothless and Cloudjumper.

But she seemed more like a new friend than his mother. He couldn't imagine loving her the same way he loved his father. And though they hadn't talked much about it, he was hurt with her, too.

She had abandoned their family, decided that it would be too difficult to make things work, and had let them think she was dead for twenty years. And if their paths hadn't crossed, she would have stayed away and they never would have met.

Maybe she hadn't meant to send the message that her child wasn't worth as much to her as her dragons, but it was hard for Hiccup not to think it.

And if his own feelings were mixed, he could only imagine the turmoil his father was going through.

But the previous night had been a good one. Valka had come for dinner and the three of them had sat before the fire for hours afterwards. They had all shared a few stories from the past, but nothing painful or uncomfortable. They had talked about dragons of course, too, and then Valka and Hiccup had worked on updating their maps of the unexplored land around the Archipelago while Stoick had whittled at a block of oak, adding to his armada of wooden ducks, and Toothless had dozed in the corner.

Hiccup's good mood had carried over to the morning. He had decided that however his parents handled their relationship, he just wanted them to be happy. If that meant they renewed their marriage, great. If they felt it was better to live apart, he just hoped they could both be at peace with that.

In the meantime, he was looking forward to the day. Everyone had worked so hard the past few weeks rebuilding the village. Now that it was complete, Gobber had decided to celebrate by taking a well-earned rest and had closed the forge for the day.

Which meant that Hiccup had a free day as well and he was planning to spend it with Astrid.

So he was feeling cheerful when he came downstairs. Stoick was already seated at the table, eating porridge and fruit.

"Morning, Dad." Hiccup fixed his own plate and slid into his chair.

"Morning, Son." Stoick eyed him. "You have big plans since Gobber's given you both the day off?"

"Astrid and I are going flying, maybe see what's further west of Itchy Armpit."

Usually Stoick looked pleased when Hiccup and Astrid were spending time together. It was almost embarrassing, since lately he had begun to drop not-so-subtle hints that he was ready to have a daughter-in-law.

But now Stoick only nodded and frowned at his plate.

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Not wrong," Stoick answered slowly, "But there is something we need to discuss."

"If it's about the aqueduct flooding the south field, Ruff and Tuff caused that because they wanted to make an artificial swimming pond."

"No, it's about—wait, the aqueduct flooded?" Stoick looked up sharply. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, the field's mostly drained now. There was no real damage, so we didn't see any reason to worry you," Hiccup tried to smooth things over.

Stoick looked as if he were about to say more, but then he just shook his head. "No, I don't want to know." He took a deep, calming breath and continued. "Son, we need to talk about the future."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to look alarmed. "What about it?"

"Well, you know I was planning to retire when Bludvist came on the scene." Stoick held up a hand to silence Hiccup who was beginning to sputter. "I've realized that I should wait a bit longer. But the plain truth is that I'm not getting any younger and I would like to retire within the next couple of years."

He reached across the table to lay his hand on Hiccup's arm. "I know you've always said that you don't want to be chief. But I think the reason is because you're afraid of failing. Hiccup, you would a good chief, a great chief. I can see it every day."

Hiccup shook his head. "How can you see it? I'm still not very good with weapons. Astrid can throw an axe farther than I can. Snotlout can-"

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Stoick interrupted. "But you don't have to be great with weapons to be a great chief. Maybe I thought so once, too, but you've helped me to see that there's much more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like being able to inspire people, being creative in solving problems, being selfless and generous and brave," Stoick answered. "You're out there every day, getting people and dragons to compromise and understand one another. When someone's in trouble, you keep working until you've found a way to help, and look at all the inventions you've made that have made our lives easier."

Hiccup ducked his head. "Half of them broke down and made a big mess first."

"And you were right there, cleaning up the mess," Stoick said firmly. "And then you figured out the problems and fixed them. That's what life is all about, son. That's the best any of us can do."

Hiccup looked at him miserably. "But if I were chief, then when I mess up, the whole village suffers. And you're wrong, Dad. I don't inspire people. No one looks up to me. I don't know how to be a leader."

Stoick raised his eyebrows. "Who taught the young people in this village to tame dragons? Who came after our fleet and saved our necks? Who faced a monster the size of a mountain and won? Who ended a war that had lasted for three hundred years and taught humans and dragons to live together? Who leads the Dragon Riders?"

"But Dad, that was all dragon stuff!" Hiccup protested. "And I never could have done any of it alone! I had Toothless and—"

"You wouldn't be alone as chief either," Stoick told him. "That's the main reason I want to retire soon—because, God willing, I'd still be around to help smooth the path, give advice, and be a shoulder to lean on, especially the first few years when you're young and figuring it all out."

But Hiccup still looked troubled.

Stoick took his son's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hiccup, the last thing in the world I want to do is to force you into a job you hate. You're my son, and I want you to be happy. If you want to take over the forge from Gobber or work full-time with dragons, I will support you whole-heartedly. I will always love you and be proud of you, no matter what you choose. But I do wish you would give this a chance. Being chief can be a very rewarding and fulfilling job. If you gave it a try, you might like it more than you think you would."

"How would I give it a try?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Well, I was thinking perhaps you could start working with me, like an assistant. Give it six months and see how you feel then. If you're still not interested, then you can quit with my blessing and I'll name Astrid as my heir."

"Snotlout wouldn't be pleased. He thinks he's in line after me." Hiccup managed a small smile.

"Snotlout has grown into a finer young man than I once expected," Stoick responded. "But between you and me, Astrid would be a far better chief."

"She'd be a far better chief than me, too." Hiccup looked down at his plate unhappily.

"If I truly believed that, I would have asked her first, especially knowing that you're not thrilled about any of this," Stoick said. "But I do believe that you're the best one to take over. And I don't think you would be unhappy, once you realize you can do it."

"But if I am unhappy?" Hiccup's eyes were filled with such sad trepidation that it broke Stoick's heart. For so many years, he had neglected and emotionally abused his son. He had not acknowledged to himself the truth of what he was doing. He had told himself that he was trying to protect Hiccup, that he was trying to keep him safe and alive during a dangerous war, and that was actually true.

But a darker truth was that Stoick had been disappointed that Hiccup was not the brawny, athletic son he had once imagined having. Throughout Valka's pregnancy, he had pictured himself with a hearty, tough mini-Stoick, a boy that he could hunt and fish and train with. Instead he had ended up with a small, sickly child who cried at the sight of a hurt animal and preferred drawing and reading to axe-throwing.

Stoick had spent a number of years trying to force Hiccup to become something that he simply couldn't be and by the time Stoick had finally given up in frustration, bitter disappointment had poisoned their relationship.

But then he had almost lost his son forever at the battle on Dragon Island and that had finally, finally shaken the scales from Stoick's eyes. He had realized just how much he truly did love his little boy, and had learned to cherish him just as he was. Indeed, as he actually got to know Hiccup for the first time in their lives, he had shamefacedly realized that many of the things he had considered weaknesses were in fact strengths.

He had tried so hard to make up for all the past hurts and failures. He had accepted Toothless into their family. He praised and encouraged Hiccup, both when they were alone and in front of others. He made sure to be there whenever he thought Hiccup might need him. Stoick would always take his responsibilities as chief seriously, but they no longer took priority over his son. If there happened to be a conflict between duty and fatherhood, he got Gobber or Spitelout or another Council member to stand in his place while he tended to his son.

Most of all, he made sure that Hiccup knew he was loved, always and unconditionally.

Hiccup did seem much happier and more content, most of the time at least. He had forgiven Stoick, had given his father another chance, and though it had taken time, the two of them were truly close now-able to hug, to laugh and cry together, and to share their deepest thoughts.

Hiccup also had a brother and best friend in Toothless. He had Astrid and other friends as well. Putting him in charge of the Dragon Riders had been a wise choice. He was the best at working with the dragons, of course, but it had also helped him to bond with the other young people in the village. Stoick had almost cried tears of joy the first evening he had come home to find Hiccup lounging on the steps with all the other teens, laughing and talking about their exploits with their dragons.

"We were all having so much fun together we decided to keep on hanging out," Hiccup had explained to him and Stoick had had to turn away to hide his emotion at seeing his son so happy and accepted.

But there were other times, too—times when Hiccup's eyes grew shadowed, when nightmares plagued his sleep, and when he seemed paralyzed with self-doubt and self-loathing, afraid that everyone would turn against him for any small mistake.

And then Stoick feared that some wounds went too deep to ever completely heal.

Looking across the table now at his son's anxious expression, he prayed he wasn't making another mistake, pressuring Hiccup to be something he wasn't once again. But this time was different, because this time Stoick was going to put Hiccup's happiness first.

"If you're unhappy, then you go back to working in the forge, and you'll be the most brilliant smithy Berk's ever known," Stoick reassured him, giving Hiccup's hand another squeeze. "I didn't mean to spoil your day. It's just that the time has come when we need to start planning for the future. But you don't have to make a decision right this minute. Take a few days to think about it, talk it over with Astrid and Toothless."

"If I did decide to be Assistant Chief, or whatever you call it, for six months, what would Gobber do? I wouldn't have much time to work in the forge, would I?"

"No, Gobber would need to take on another apprentice," Stoick said.

"But how could I go back to the forge then?" Hiccup asked. "Gobber would have already replaced me."

"Well, Gobber might decide to retire too. He's mentioned it a couple times lately," Stoick answered. "If he did, then you would take over and be in charge. In any case, the new apprentice would have to go into it knowing that it might only be a temporary thing."

Hiccup frowned. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"It's fair enough so long as he knows it from the start. In the meantime, he'd be earning a wage and learning valuable skills," Stoick countered.

"Sounds like you and Gobber have been talking," Hiccup remarked wryly.

"Maybe a little," Stoick agreed. He finished his breakfast and went to wash his plate and utensils. Then he paused to rest his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Everything with be fine, son. I just want you to be able to make an informed decision. You already know what it's like to be a blacksmith. Give this a try for a few months and it'll give you a taste of what being chief would be like, too. Then you'll have a better idea which would make you happy. That's all I want, I promise."

"I'll think about it," Hiccup mumbled.

"Good. Enjoy your day with Astrid. I'll see you tonight." Stoick left and Hiccup picked at his food a little longer before clearing up. When he went outside, Toothless was waiting for him.

"Hey, bud. You ready to go? Hold on and I'll get the saddle."

But Toothless blocked his way and studied him curiously. /You don't look as happy as you should be, considering that we're spending the day flying with Astrid and Stormfly./

"Oh, it's fine. You know me, over-reacting as usual," Hiccup responded. "It's just that Dad's talking about retiring again. Apparently Gobber is, too. They deserve it; of course they do, but I just hate for things to change. I hate for them to get older. And Dad still hasn't given up on me being chief."

He told Toothless all about his father's proposal. "He says he wants me to be happy, but if I don't like it, he's going to be so disappointed, I just know it. What do you think I should do, Toothless?"

/I think you should do what Dad says. Quit worrying and be happy. He's just asking you to give it a try. If you don't like it, maybe he'll be a little disappointed, but he wouldn't want you to feel pressured into anything. And who knows, you might actually like it./

Hiccup was quiet, looking down the hill to where the village was coming to life for the day. People walked down the streets, calling out greetings to one another. Shopkeepers opened their stores. Several Nadders and a Zippleback munched on fish at the feeding station, and a group of children and Terrible Terrors played tag on the hillside.

He turned back to Toothless, "You really think so?"

/You won't know if you don't try./

"True. I guess I could see what Astrid thinks," Hiccup mused. "I shouldn't let it spoil our day, right?"

Toothless nodded emphatically as Hiccup went to get the saddle and picnic basket. A short time later they met Astrid and Stormfly at the docks and soared into the sky. Flying always freed Hiccup's spirit and he managed to leave his worries on the ground as they chased each other through the crisp autumn air.

But flying was only a temporary reprieve and as he told Astrid about the choices he had to make, Hiccup could feel the burden weighing on him like a ton of bricks.

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe Dad still wants me to be chief after everything that happened with Drago! What happens when I mess things up again? We were so lucky that no one was killed. Next time we might not be that lucky."

"Hiccup, the battle with Drago wasn't your fault," Astrid said firmly. "Maybe you shouldn't have run off to face him, but that certainly wasn't the only cause. I made mistakes too, but mostly it was Drago's fault. He wanted to attack us. Your dad was right when he said Drago would have come here at some point anyway. If it had happened later, maybe things would be worse." She shrugged. "Maybe it's best that it happened when it did."

"Maybe," Hiccup agreed. "But don't you see, Astrid? If I became chief, I would have to make these kinds of decisions all the time. Do we try to make peace or prepare to fight? Do I send the ships out in bad weather and risk the fishermen's lives, or risk that we might not have enough food for winter? When we sign treaties with the other tribes, can I trust them to keep their word or am I leaving us open to attack? It's hard enough making decisions for myself, but as chief, people could die if I choose wrong."

"Hey, calm down," Astrid moved close and wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "You're over-thinking things again. Yes, the chief does have a lot of responsibility, but even the chief doesn't have to make those decisions alone. That's what the Council is for, to give advice and to help make the tough choices."

"Yes, but the chief has the final say." Hiccup shook his head. "I don't think I ever really appreciated how difficult Dad's job is. I ought to tell him."

Hiccup stared unseeingly out over the ocean, looking so downcast that Astrid had a feeling that something more was troubling him. Following her hunch, she reached over to gently turn his face to look at her. "What else is bothering you?"

Hiccup was quiet for so long that she wasn't sure he was going to answer, but finally he spoke in a low voice, "I guess it's selfish, but if I messed up, everyone would hate me. I don't want to be alone again."

She held him close before taking his face between her hands and staring deep into his eyes. "Hiccup, you're never going to be alone again. I promise that I will always love you and stand with you, no matter what. And I know that Toothless and your dad will too."

Stormfly suddenly called out with a loud squawk and they both turned to see her watching them intently.

"I think you can count on her, too," Astrid had to laugh a little and even Hiccup grinned as he responded, "Thanks, Stormfly!"

Astrid leaned over to kiss him and it was several long moments before they drew apart.

"Feeling better?" She asked softly.

He nodded and leaned against her. "Thanks, Astrid."

But even as Hiccup spoke, he knew it wasn't entirely true. He did feel better for the moment, but there was an insidious little voice inside that whispered doubts and reminded him of the past, and it wasn't completely silenced. It told him that it was easy for Astrid; she had never known what it was like to be an outcast, to have everyone look at her with contempt, to know that she was a disappointment to her family and that she could never measure up no matter how hard she tried. She had never lost everything before.

But Hiccup had.

He tried not to listen to that voice and sometimes it was quiet for weeks, even months, at a time. But it never completely went away and sometimes Hiccup felt his life was a balancing act. He juggled everything and just prayed that it wouldn't all come crashing down again.

But maybe Astrid and Toothless were right. He did have a tendency to over-think things.

He took a deep breath. "I guess I could tell Dad that I'll give it a try."

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's eat. I'm starving."

Hiccup handed her a plate of roast chicken before fixing one for himself. He tried to relax and enjoy spending time with Astrid, tried to tell himself that everything would be fine, that this was a simple six-month trial and at the end of it, he could freely choose what was best for him and everyone would be happy.

If only he could believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping Forward

Chapter Two

Hiccup swung his cloak over his shoulders and fastened the gold clasp, shaped like a Night Fury, before stepping over to the mirror in the corner of his room beside the perpetually cluttered desk.

The young man reflected in the mirror looked every inch the aspiring young chieftain's assistant. He wore a well-tailored gold and brown print tunic, brown trousers and a fur lined boot on his natural right foot. The hooded brown cloak, like the rest of the outfit, was lightweight and soft, but lined for warmth. Perfect for an autumn day on Berk.

His chestnut hair was neatly combed, for once, and although Hiccup would never match his father's height, he had grown a bit over the past couple of years, enough that he could look most of the villagers in the eye instead of having to stare up at them.

Most of them-at least half.

He would always be lean and wiry as well, but he was also strong and agile. No longer the clumsy, accident-prone child he had once been.

Yes, he looked confident and self-assured-except for the open anxiety in his thin face and wide-set green eyes.

Today he would accept a seat on Berk's High Council and his new position as his father's assistant. Even though it was supposed to be only for a six month trial to see how he liked it, Hiccup could already feel the burden of expectation weighing him down. Stoick had been as thrilled as a child at Snoggletog when Hiccup had accepted his offer.

No matter how often Hiccup reminded him that it was only a trial-and Hiccup reminded him almost with every breath-Stoick simply agreed, with great cheer, and then went right on celebrating. Oh, he tried to tone it down, but there was a light in his eyes and a spring in his step and everyone could hear the pride in his voice when he stopped every passing villager to tell them all about how his son was going to be his right-hand man from now on.

And Hiccup had a sinking feeling that he had made a big mistake even before beginning his new duties.

New duties that he was going to be late for, if he didn't get a move on.

As if on cue, Stoick bellowed up the stairs, "Hiccup! We've got to go! "

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. "Coming."

Stoick was hurriedly drying the breakfast dishes and Hiccup gave him a guilty look as he came downstairs into the spacious main room. "Sorry, Dad. It was my turn."

But Stoick just smiled as he set the last dish away and tossed the washcloth on the shelf.

"No matter, I know you want to look good for the big day." He came over and gently straightened the cloak on his son's shoulders, then nodded approvingly. "You look handsome, son. I'm very proud of you, taking on your new role."

Hiccup started to say again that it might only be for six months, but then he swallowed it. No need to ruin his father's good mood yet. There would be time enough for that in the future, after all.

Instead he just said quietly, "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick must have noticed the hesitation though, because his hand curled around the back of Hiccup's neck and he too spoke seriously, "I know it's a trial, Hiccup, and I meant it when I said I want you to be happy above all else. If you end up not liking it, that's all right. I'll always love you and be proud of you. You know that, right?"

Hiccup nodded and managed a small smile. "I know."

Stoick smiled back, clapped his son on the shoulder, and led the way outside.

The morning sun was bright, the air cool and crisp, and everyone was either headed to the Great Hall or had already gathered there. It was a tradition on Berk that whenever a new Council member was appointed, the chief would make a formal announcement. Then everyone would drink a toast and come by to shake hands and wish their new advisor well. It was not a long ceremony, but Berkians never missed a chance to gather together to talk and share a cup of ale, even if it was at eight o'clock in the morning.

Toothless bounded over to greet them as Hiccup and Stoick came down the hill from the chief's house to the main street of the village. The Night Fury still slept in Hiccup's room, either on his rock slab or sometimes curled up on the bed. But he had always been an early riser and ever since becoming the dragons' alpha a few weeks ago, he made sure to get up in time to speak with the nocturnal dragons before they retired for the day.

Hiccup teased him that he only wanted to get to the feeding station in time to get the best choice of fish, but Toothless just grinned his gummy grin and said that a good alpha made sure to keep in touch with all his flock members, after he had gobbled down all the sole and cod, that is.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Hiccup laughed as Toothless nudged him so enthusiastically that he almost knocked his boy down. "Careful though, bud. Dad paid a lot of money for these clothes and I don't think he'd like me to be covered in dust when he appoints me as his assistant."

Toothless studied Hiccup carefully before crooning admiringly.

"I agree with him," a girl's voice called from behind them.

They had reached the main street of the village and Hiccup spun around to see Astrid, followed by Stormfly, approaching. "You clean up well, Dragon Boy."

He grinned as she came over to kiss him quickly. "You look pretty nice yourself, Milady, but are you and Stormfly going in for the twin look?"

Astrid glanced down at her blue and gold top and skirt and smiled. "Just a coincidence."

Stoick had strode ahead and, as if suddenly realizing that Hiccup and Company had fallen behind, he turned around and called, "Are you lot coming? We're already running late."

Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand as they started walking again.

She looked at him, serious now. "Are you all right?"

"I guess so." Hiccup gave a small shrug. "If you mean feeling like I might hurl my breakfast any second now."

Astrid squeezed his hand sympathetically. "It's okay, Hiccup. I know you dread the ceremony, but it'll be over before you know it. And we're working with the Dragon Riders this afternoon so that'll be something to look forward to."

Hiccup looked down at the ground before sighing and saying softly. "It's not the ceremony, although I'll be happier once it's over, but-" He motioned towards Stoick, who was beaming as he called greetings to the other straggling villagers making their way to the Hall. "Look at him. He's so happy."

Astrid nodded solemnly. "Yes, it's terrible, isn't it?"

Hiccup glared. "When I agreed to all of this, he got so excited he dragged me off to the tailor and had a whole new wardrobe made for me, so I would 'look the part'. He hasn't stopped boasting to everyone he meets. The other day Mulch saw him coming and hid in the apothecary's shop. People used to volunteer for dangerous missions so they wouldn't have to babysit me. Now they do it to get away from Dad's bragging."

She burst out laughing. "Oh, Hiccup, you're exaggerating. I still don't see the problem. So your Dad's proud of you. It's sweet but it's not anything new. He's been proud as punch of you for years now."

"Ever since the Red Death," Hiccup agreed with a sigh. He lowered his voice. "But Astrid, he's going to be so disappointed if I quit this in six months. He says he won't be, but of course he will. I can see it. And then he won't be proud of me anymore."

"Yes, he will," Astrid said firmly. "But Hiccup, you need to go into this assistant chief thing with an open mind. You said you would give it a chance, so give it a chance."

"What do you mean?"

She gently squeezed his hand. "I mean that it's like you've already decided that you're not going to like it and you're just going through the motions. You're already worrying yourself sick about how to tell your dad that you want to quit, when you haven't even begun yet."

She stopped and turned Hiccup to face her, her hands resting on his upper arms. "Don't worry about any of that right now. Just concentrate on learning the job and doing your best with it. When spring comes, then we can talk about what you want to do for the future. You know, you almost lost your dad a few weeks ago. But he's still here. You have this chance to work with him and enjoy spending time together. Make the most of it."

Acknowledgement flashed in Hiccup's eyes as he nodded slowly. "You're right. I am so lucky that Dad's still here. I don't know what I'd do without him." He bit his lip. "That's why it's so hard to think I could lose him again. But yea, I need to keep an open mind and just do my best." _But what if my best isn't good enough?_

"Hiccup, you will not lose him, no matter what. I can promise you that," Astrid said solemnly.

Hiccup nodded again, trying to believe her. Astrid reached for his hand and the four of them—Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons—hurried to catch up with Stoick.

When they reached the entrance of the Great Hall, Astrid smiled at both the chief and his son, gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek, and murmured, "Mom and Dad are saving me a seat. I'll see you this afternoon," before slipping off to join her parents.

As cavernous as the Hall was, this morning it was crowded. Every human and quite a few of the dragons were present. The tables and benches had been moved so there was a clear aisle leading to the raised dais at the far end of the hall. The Council members normally sat at the circular table around the fire pit, but that would have had some of them with their backs to the dais so today they were all seated in a row of chairs on the raised platform.

The other villagers sat at the tables or stood behind them, while the dragons stood by the walls. When Astrid left, Stormfly went to join Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. Toothless quickly nuzzled Hiccup's cheek again, for once being careful not to muss his brother's hair. Then the Night Fury walked proudly alongside Hiccup and Stoick as the three of them made their way to the steps leading to the dais, while the humans and dragons of Berk cheered and roared.

Stoick and Hiccup climbed the steps while Toothless veered off to the right. When he stood on stage next to his father, facing the crowd, Hiccup glanced over towards his dragon and then smiled in genuine delight when he saw that Valka and Cloudjumper stood by the wall next to the Night Fury. He had hoped that his mother would come for the ceremony, but hadn't been completely sure that she would. Large crowds made her uneasy. But she was there, smiling proudly at him as their eyes met.

As his eyes scanned the Hall, Hiccup saw his other friends grinning widely at him as well. Snotlout sat with his mother and younger siblings in the front row. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs sat nearby and Tuffnut was so excited he was wildly waving his tankard around in the air, narrowly missing clonking several people in the head. He stopped though once he realized that he had sloshed out half his ale, and frowned down at the tankard in dismay.

Everyone quieted down when Stoick lifted a hand and stepped forward to speak.

"Good morning, good morning, everyone! Today is a special day for all of us as we welcome a new member to our Council, and it's even more special to me. I know I've probably talked your ears off the past couple weeks—"

Amused chuckles rumbled through the crowd at that and Stoick laughed as well before continuing, "But I am very pleased and proud to appoint my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, to Berk's High Council. Even more, over the coming months, he will be working closely with me as my assistant. I know he will continue to work hard for our tribe so I ask you to join me as I toast our new Council member and Assistant Chief!"

Someone brought Stoick and Hiccup each a tankard. Stoick raised his glass and everyone in the Hall followed. Once again everyone called their approval and then downed their ale. When the noise died down somewhat, Hiccup stepped to his father's side to address the crowd. All he had to do was thank everyone and assure them that he would indeed work hard, but he dreaded it.

Reminding himself to speak loudly and confidently, just as he had practiced with Toothless, he called out, "Thank you very much, everyone. I am honored to be the Assistant Chief and on the Council. I will do my best to make you proud."

As people formed a line to shake hands, Hiccup had a moment where it all seemed so surreal that he felt as if the world were spinning. Everything in his life had changed so drastically over the past five years. He had gone from being the village outcast to the village hero, from his father always scolding and scowling in disapproval to his father freely offering affection and beaming with pride. He had gone from being alone to being surrounded by family and friends.

Of course his life was so much better than it had been, and Hiccup thought he was mostly accustomed to the changes by now, but still every once in a while, it could be overwhelming, almost terrifying, because now he had _everything_ to lose.

But the moment passed. He didn't have time to dwell on it because he had to thank everyone who came to offer him congratulations. Astrid smiled proudly at him even as she gave his hand another comforting squeeze. Ruffnut and Tuffnut hugged him so hard that all three of them nearly fell off the dais. Fishlegs looked as happy as if it were he himself being honored and pumped Hiccup's hand up and down with such strength that he thought his fingers might be broken.

Then Snotlout appeared, shaking his head. "Training dragons just wasn't enough for you, was it? You have to go and get yourself appointed Assistant Chief too." Then he softened and gripped Hiccup's shoulder. "Well done, cuz."

As he walked away, he looked back with a brash grin. "But if you get tired of it, you know where to find me."

Gobber didn't say anything at all. He started to shake hands, but then just pulled Hiccup into a bear hug, actually lifting him off his feet. Then he hurried off, swiping at his eyes as he went.

Valka hung back until the last villager had left. Then she took a step towards Hiccup and Stoick.

"Hiccup, I—" But then her face crumpled and she abruptly turned and fled towards the doors.

Hiccup rushed after her. "Mom, wait!"

He didn't think she would, but Valka hesitated, allowing her son to catch up with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

When she turned to him, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "It's just—when you were standing there with your father, I realized that you're all grown up now—and I missed it. And it's my own fault. I left you, and your father, and I shouldn't be here now. I don't deserve to be part of your lives anymore."

Hiccup looked back at her uncertainly, not really sure what to say. He couldn't just tell her that everything was all right, because she had hurt him and his father, and he couldn't pretend that all those years didn't matter. But he was glad she was a part of his life in spite of it. Maybe he could tell her that.

"Mom, it was hard growing up without you, and I wish you'd been here. It's hard for Dad too. We do have a lot of stuff that we need to work through and I don't know how it will all end up. But we invited you to come back to Berk because we want you here. I'm glad that you're here and that we have a chance to get to know each other. You are still my mom and I love you."

She reached out to touch his face lightly with her fingertips. "I love you too, Hiccup. You've grown up to be a fine young man."

Hiccup grinned at her. "I don't know about that. Dad often says that I'm only pretending to be grown up, that I'm still about ten years old on the inside."

He was joking but his mother regarded him seriously. "You do still have a sense of wonder and innocence about you, but you are more mature and responsible than I was at your age." She smiled wryly. "Than I am now, to be honest."

She shook her head and spoke more firmly. "I need to be going. We will talk later. Perhaps at dinner?"

Hiccup had to shake his head. "Actually, we have a Council meeting tonight. I think Dad and I will be eating here."

Valka nodded. "Later then. Cloudjumper!" The Stormcutter was already at her side and they were gone before Hiccup could say more.

He stood still looking after her until a large hand rested gently on his shoulder and Hiccup turned to see his father and Toothless beside him.

"She's right. You are a fine young man."

"Thanks to you. You raised me," Hiccup told him.

Stoick shook his head. "No, not much thanks to me, I'm afraid. I wasn't there for you either, no more than she was, really."

"Yes, you were," Hiccup replied. "It wasn't always great, but you did keep me safe and fed and alive."

Stoick snorted. "That's just the bare minimum. I wasn't a good father, Hiccup. We both know it."

"You are now."

Stoick swallowed hard before saying gruffly, "Thank you, son." He took a deep breath and gripped Hiccup's shoulder harder. "About your mother. She's a good woman and she loves you, but try not to expect more from her than she can give. I don't want to see you hurt again."

He walked towards the double doors leading outside. "Let's go over to the warehouses then. Winter's coming and we need to know how much food we've got stored."

Hiccup and Toothless followed more slowly. Once they were out in the bright sun again, Hiccup turned to the Night Fury.

"I guess that's it then. I'm now officially the Assistant Chief of Berk."

/You did well, Brother./ Toothless told him. /You will be the greatest Assistant Chief in the history of Vikings. With the greatest dragon too, of course./

"Absolutely!" Hiccup slung an arm around Toothless' neck while his dragon nuzzled and licked his hair, leaving it ruffled and spiked. "You were just waiting for your chance to do that, weren't you? Well, I'm off to count sacks of grain and salted hams. What about you?"

/I think I'll go home and take a nap. I was up early./

"Sounds nice. Remember we're working with the team this afternoon though. Be at the Arena by two, okay?"

Toothless warbled his agreement as he wandered off towards the Chief's House.

Hiccup smiled and hurried after his father.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Next chapter will feature some interaction with Hiccup and Gobber, and we'll find out who Gobber's new apprentice is, maybe see the Dragon Riders in action as well.

June: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying Stepping Forward.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping Forward

Chapter Three

Taking inventory of the stored food wasn't exactly fun, but it was important. Berk's survival through the long devastating winter depended on the crops they harvested, and the fish and other game they caught. Hiccup knew that as well as anyone, so he willingly helped his father tally the provisions in the large warehouses, and, to his surprise, the morning passed quickly.

At noon they closed the last warehouse door and headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. Hiccup had a feeling that he was going to be seeing a lot more of the Hall now that he was working with his father, but it did make sense to eat their lunch there. The meal was already prepared so it would save time as they wouldn't have to cook their own, and it was closer to the village than climbing up the hill to the Chief's house.

As they walked down the road, Hiccup enjoyed the warmth of the mid-day sun and the sights and sounds of village life, though it was actually rather quiet just now. The farmers were hard at work on their farms outside of town, as the harvest was still ongoing. The shopkeepers were inside their shops, but a few of the villagers were roaming the streets. Elderly men and women were sitting on chairs outside their homes, soaking up the sun and gossiping with one another. In a distant field, Hiccup could see that Astrid's mother, Ingrid Hofferson, had set up several archery targets and was teaching a group of older children to use a bow and arrow. Down on the docks, the fishermen mended their nets and sewed a torn sail.

He smiled at the peaceful scenes and glanced over but Stoick was absorbed in studying the parchment of inventories, frowning down at it.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Hiccup asked. "I thought everything looked good. We didn't lose any provisions in the battle, did we?"

Stoick shook his head though he didn't seem at ease. "No, we didn't lose any of our food, by some miracle. The harvest has been excellent so far, fishing and hunting too. We should end up with plentiful provisions—for Berk's normal population, that is."

They stopped walking and Hiccup looked at his father in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened and he caught his breath. "But we have so many more dragons now."

"Yes, several hundred came with your mother. That's a lot more mouths to feed," Stoick commented.

Hiccup considered options. "Could the ships travel further west towards the Sanctuary? There seemed to be tons of fish around there."

"That's what I'm thinking," Stoick agreed. "Even so, it would be a major undertaking to gather enough fish to feed all of the dragons through the winter. It would take the entire fleet and they'd likely be gone for a couple of weeks." He sighed. "I'm going to speak with your mother this afternoon. She might need to be at the meeting tonight. If we're going to send the ships out, we need to hurry up about it. It's early, but we have had storms in October before."

"I wonder if some of the dragons could go back to the Sanctuary for the winter," Hiccup said. "It wasn't badly damaged; I think they just all wanted to stay together."

"I'll talk about it with your mother while you're working with the Riders this afternoon," Stoick agreed. "And Hiccup, tell them we're still discussing options, but if we do send the fleet out, some of the Dragon Riders will need to go too."

Hiccup nodded. Ever since dragons and Berkians had learned to live together, a team of dragons led by the Riders often accompanied fishing trips. The dragons were helpful in tracking schools of fish, and they could save lives in case of a shipwreck by carrying the sailors back to shore. Luckily, they had not yet had to deal with a fully capsized boat, but there had been a couple of times when the dragons had had to tow a damaged ship back home—not counting the aftermath of the Battle of Dragon Island, when the dragons had brought back the entire fleet.

Stoick was still planning. "Maybe some of the Auxilliary team, but I want at least two from the Senior team along as well. And not just the twins."

"Ruff and Tuff can be serious when they need to be," Hiccup replied. "But maybe Snotlout since his dad is in charge of the ships—unless you're planning to go."

Stoick considered before a smile slowly spread across his face—he loved sailing. "Why not? Everything should be all right here. You could come, too. You could lead the Dragon Riders."

Hiccup grinned at the idea of two weeks with lots of flying time. "Maybe this Assistant Chief thing isn't so bad after all."

"See, I told you you'd enjoy it," Stoick joked. "Of course, it isn't settled yet. But we'll talk about it at the meeting tonight. Now, let's see what Torin's put together for lunch."

After a quick meal of yak chops and vegetable stew, Hiccup left the Great Hall. Stoick was savoring his lunch and talking with Bucket about the fall weather, but there was something else Hiccup wanted to do while he had the time.

A Gronckle stood at the side of the forge that Gobber had dedicated to dragon dentistry. As Hiccup approached the shop, he could see the burly blacksmith replacing a missing tooth with the same tenderness as a mother caring for her newborn infant.

"All right now, that should do it. But remember, no eating rocks or anything hard for the rest of the afternoon. That tooth needs time to set," Gobber warned as the Gronckle gave him a friendly nuzzle in thanks and trotted off to join some friends sunning themselves in the village square.

Gobber noticed Hiccup and started to call out a greeting, but he was interrupted by a sudden _thud_ and the tinny, clanking noise of a thousand nails rolling across the floor. Gobber and Hiccup both turned to see a small black-haired boy about ten years old staring in horror at the once-full box of nails he had just dropped.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gobber, sir!" Gustav cried. "I didn't mean to! I'll pick them all up!"

Gobber patted the boy's shoulder with his natural hand. "Calm down, lad. It's not the end of the world. No use crying over spilled nails, you know."

Hiccup went inside and knelt to help Gustav gather the nails. "He's right, Gustav. Don't worry, I used to make much bigger messes than this. How many times did I set the forge on fire, Gobber?"

"Not sure," the blacksmith grunted. "I lost track after the first dozen times."

Gustav looked at Hiccup with hopeful curiousity. "Really?"

"He most certainly did," Gobber answered. "Why, once he managed to set the kiln ablaze and-."

"You're not counting that, are you?" Hiccup demanded. "That was so small it was hardly a fire at all. I don't think that should count."

"And then there was the time with that running water engine thing," Gobber reflected.

"That was more of an explosion, actually," Hiccup mused. "But the water put the fire out right away."

Gobber burst out laughing. "That it did." He smiled proudly at Hiccup. "And it was the prototype for our water system now, so I'd say it worked out well in the end."

Between them, it didn't take long before all the nails had been picked up and the box placed back on its shelf.

Gobber straightened and nodded to his new apprentice. "Time for a lunch break, Gustav. You run along home and be back in an hour or so. We'll work on cutting leather for dragon saddles this afternoon."

The small boy ran off towards his home and Hiccup turned to his old mentor with a smile. "Well, it looks like you've found another Hiccup."

But Gobber shook his head and said quietly. "No, there'll never be another Hiccup."

Hiccup ducked his head to hide the sudden emotion. Gobber patted his shoulder, just as he had with Gustav earlier, and cleared his own throat. "So, have you had lunch already?"

"Yes, I just ate in the Hall with Dad."

"Well, there's no reason you can't keep me company while I eat, is there?" Gobber started towards the living quarters attached to the far side of the forge, motioning for Hiccup to accompany him. "I want to hear about your first morning as Assistant Chief."

"Well, mostly we were just adding up the food in the warehouses." Hiccup told him about their concerns with the additional dragons and the possibility of the extended fishing trip while Gobber fixed himself a meal.

"Ah, sometimes I miss going along on those sailing trips." Gobber reached for a metal canister and sprinkled a liberal amount of brown powder in a boiling tea kettle. He stirred it and then poured some into two mugs, handing one to Hiccup.

"You'll like this. It's a little something I picked up last time Johann was here."

Hiccup blew on the steaming liquid until it had cooled a little and then took a small sip. He and Gobber did not always have the same taste in drinks, but he did like this one.

"Hey, this is really good. What is it?"

"Something foreign. Never heard of it before. Think he called it go-go, or some such. No, cocoa, that was it," Gobber exclaimed. "Said it would warm you up in the winter, but I like it year-round."

They continued chatting while Gobber ate.

Hiccup helped him clean up and then said reluctantly, "I guess I better go. The Dragon Riders are training at two."

They left Gobber's kitchen and went back out to the forge proper.

"Well, just because you're Assistant Chief now, that doesn't mean you have to be a stranger around here," the blacksmith said. "Speaking o' that, come take a look here." He slung an arm about Hiccup's shoulders and led the way to an area in the back corner of the shop, closed off with a tattered curtain.

Hiccup laughed a little as he drew the curtain aside to reveal a small workroom with a desk covered in papers, pencils, and tools, its wooden walls barely visible behind the sheets of parchment drawn with designs of aqueducts, windmills, dragon saddles, and a portrait of a flying Night Fury.

"Don't worry, Gobber. I'll clear it out first thing tomorrow morning."

"You will not!" Gobber was surprisingly fierce. "This is your space. I've already told young Gustav that this is your workroom and it's off limits. So if you get one of your crazy fool ideas and need a place to work on it, you're always welcome here."

Hiccup swallowed hard and just nodded. His vision blurred slightly as he looked around at the small space. Once upon a time it had been his refuge from a harsh, unfriendly world-a safe place to escape the disapproval of his father, the mocking taunts of peers, and the disdainful judgment of the rest of the village. Sometimes he didn't think he would have survived the first fourteen years of his life without the forge and his own little workroom in particular.

Even in more recent times, it was still one of his favorite places to indulge his imagination and where he had managed to bring some of his wild dreams to fruition.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said quietly as they turned to leave.

The blacksmith nodded as well and answered gruffly. "Right then. I'll see you this evening."

Hiccup left the forge and climbed up the hill towards home. He wanted to change into his flight suit before flying practice. Toothless was stretched in the grass before the large house. He raised his head, yawning, as Hiccup knelt beside him and scratched behind the Fury's ear fins.

"Lazy dragon, have you been asleep all this time?" Hiccup teased.

/Of course not. I woke up to have lunch a while ago. I've been waiting for you./

"Well, let me change clothes and we'll head to the Arena."

Astrid and Stormfly were already there when Hiccup and Toothless arrived.

"I never can beat you here, can I?" Hiccup remarked, coming over to wrap an arm around Astrid and give her a kiss.

She kissed him back, and then smiled. "You know me, punctual to a fault."

"It's no fault. You're pretty close to perfect, milady," Hiccup said softly.

"Only pretty close?" But Astrid gave him an inviting look and Hiccup started to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a loud gagging noise.

"Ugh, no mushy stuff!" Tuffnut called out as he, his sister, and their Zippleback strode inside.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Tuffnut."

"Yea, grow up, Tuffnut. It's time you became a responsible adult like me." Ruffnut shoved her twin to the ground.

"Oh, yea? I'll show you who's a responsible adult!" Tuffnut was back on his feet in a flash and the twins were promptly engulfed in a tangle of flying fists and long blond hair.

Hiccup was about to try to separate them when Barf and Belch snatched the twins apart, gave each one a little shake and set them back on their feet with some distance between them.

"Thanks, B and B!" Hiccup told the green and red Zippleback, who nodded back at him.

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup looked around for the remaining team members.

"Say no more. The Snotster is here!" Hookfang landed in the center of the ring, looking to the other dragons and rolling his eyes as his rider slid from his back and sauntered over to the other young people.

"Are there any other responsible adults on this team?" Astrid looked to the sky.

"I resent that," Snotlout remarked.

Fishlegs wandered slowly into the Arena, followed by Meatlug. The young man was scribbling notes on parchment as he meandered along, and muttering to himself. "Medium-sized Boulder Class, shot limit six..."

"Nice of you to join us, Fishlegs," Astrid said dryly.

Abruptly he stopped and looked around as if surprised to find himself in the Arena. "Oh, hey guys. I'm just taking notes on the Snafflefang. There are so many new types of dragons here now. It's going to take weeks to update the Book of Dragons."

Fishlegs sounded delighted at the prospect.

Hiccup decided that it was time to get the training session started. "Ok, now that everyone's here, Dad asked me to let you guys know that there is a good possibility the fleet will leave on an extended fishing trip in a couple days."

There was a buzz of excitement. All the Riders enjoyed accompanying the ships on their expeditions.

"And we're going along?" Astrid wanted to confirm.

"All right!" Ruff and Tuff slapped their palms together in a high five.

"Hooky and I have been wanting to do some more traveling," Snotlout commented contentedly.

Fishlegs was the only one who frowned. "Why now? It's a little late in the year for them to take off on a long trip."

"Because of all the new dragons here now," Hiccup sighed. "Dad and I were checking over our provisions for the winter and we've got plenty for the villagers and our dragons, but several hundred more came with Mom from her Sanctuary. There's not going to be enough food for all of us unless we can bring in a lot more fish."

Everyone immediately grew serious.

"I don't want to sound unwelcoming, but maybe some of the new dragons could spend the winter back at their Sanctuary?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe. I thought of that too," Hiccup agreed. "But I think they would want to stay together if it's at all possible."

"What would your mom do, if some of her dragons needed to go back?" She touched his arm.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't think she would split any of them up. She'd probably take all of them and return to the Sanctuary."

"And she would stay with them? You and your dad wouldn't like that," Ruffnut spoke with uncharacteristic softness.

"No, but if the Council decides it would be dangerous to send the fleet out, there may not be any other choice," Hiccup was quiet a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen yet. Dad's talking about it all with the Council tonight. We just wanted you guys to know the trip's a possibility. If it does happen, we would need to leave as soon as we can, so everyone can be prepared. Moving on, what skills do we need to work on? What were our weaknesses in the battle with Drago?"

"I'd say losing our dragons was a big one," Tuffnut pointed out.

There was a bit of half-hearted laughter at his candid tone, but everyone could easily remember the fear and devastation when Drago had taken over.

"Well, we know that Toothless would never do anything like that, but just in case we ever should come across someone else who can use mind-control over dragons," Hiccup's voice trailed off and he turned to the Riders' dragons standing behind them. "Is there anything more we could do that help you all if someone like Drago ever showed up again?"

Toothless spoke. /It's unlikely that another human like that would show up again. A greater concern would be if an unethical dragon challenged me as Alpha. Not that I would lose, but that would be more of a danger./

/No, it wouldn't./ Hookfang growled. /The rest of us would fight with you to the death. No one will ever control us like that again./

Toothless looked at him in surprise. He did not doubt Hookfang's loyalty. Though they had begun as rivals, the two dragons had become close friends over the past years. But it was not like the Nightmare to speak so openly about his feelings. But Hookfang's yellow eyes were filled with a fierce, haunted expression—an expression that was mirrored in every other dragon's eyes, and Toothless understood. They had all suffered that day.

The other dragons immediately assented with Hookfang, bowing to Toothless and then stepping closer to their humans and nuzzling them protectively.

For their part, the Riders all reached for their dragons, holding them close. For a long moment, they were all silent.

Then Hiccup cleared his throat. "Well, ok, moving on again. Why don't we spend some time practicing with the moving targets?"

"Good, I thought we were never going to get in the air." Tuffnut jumped onto Belch's neck while Ruffnut sprang onto Barf's. They took off with the other Dragons and Riders right behind them.

Several years earlier, Hiccup had set up a system of moving targets in a big field on the north side of Berk. At first, the targets simply slid along a rope, with pulleys and levers to adjust the speed, but the Riders had worked at making it more difficult, with adjustable heights and hidden targets that could spring out from behind boulders.

They each took a turn running through the course, individually at first, concentrating on speed and precision. The dragons shot flames at some of the targets (fire-proofed with dragon scales so they didn't have to be replaced after every session), while at other times the Riders took aim with axes, spears, and bows and arrows.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Hiccup and Toothless had the fastest times while Astrid and Stormfly had the best aim, but all of their results were similar. After years of practice, they were all very talented.

For the last hour, they flew the course together, working as a team, changing their formations and angles of attack. Naturally, their timing was slower, as they had to be careful to stay out of each other's way, but with every member of the group covering for one another, they were a deadly force weaving their way through a beautiful and complex dance.

When they finished, the team glided along the edge of the coastline back to the village in companionable silence. They were the Senior Dragon Riders of Berk and these six humans and five dragons had been through a lot together. They were more than just friends.

They were family.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took a little longer than usual to update. I was traveling out of town last week and didn't have time to write. Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping Forward

Chapter Four

Two days later the fishing fleet set sail towards the old Dragon Sanctuary. Stoick captained the lead ship while Hiccup led the Dragon Riders and a team of twenty riderless dragons. It was a big group, but Hiccup had learned from experience to plan for worst-case scenarios and with Berk's entire fleet on this trip, the worst-case scenario meant having enough dragons to carry over one hundred men and women to safety should they lose every boat.

Some of the Council and the fishermen had questioned taking along so many dragons, worried that they would eat too many of the fish that the ships were supposed to be catching, but Hiccup was adamant.

He knew that the worst-case scenarios were unlikely and almost never happened. But the thought of having to leave some people behind on sinking ships, or overloading the dragons and having them fall into the ocean, was unbearable. So even though he was the newest, and by far the youngest, Council member and he would have preferred to just be agreeable with everyone, he had forced himself to insist that having all the dragons was necessary.

Stoick had backed him up and so the matter was settled.

Valka and Cloudjumper were there too, as Valka knew the waters around the Sanctuary better than any of the other Hooligans. Besides, there was no way she was going to miss a chance to go on a long dragon-flying expedition.

So early in the morning, while the sun hovered over the horizon and slowly burned away the gray mists in the air around the water, the fleet sailed past the harbor guardians into the open ocean.

"Yes!" Tuffnut punched his fist into the air.

"We're off!" Ruffnut shouted, not to be outdone by her brother. "Spiral Dive, Barf!"

Tuffnut agreed. "Yea, come on, Belch!"

Barf and Belch never needed much encouragement and promptly shot straight up high into the sky, only to turn and dive down, spinning madly while the twins whooped with excitement.

Not to be outdone, Snotlout and Hookfang took off in a series of loop de loops.

"Guys, we need to conserve our energy," Hiccup called. "It's going to be-"

Astrid just grinned at him. "Go, Stormfly!" She and the Nadder spun and twisted through the air.

"A long day," Hiccup finished. Toothless barked and then looked up at Hiccup with a gleam in his eye.

"Now, don't you start," Hiccup began, then stopped and shrugged. "Well, maybe just one little trick wouldn't hurt."

Toothless dove, dipping his feet into the ocean as he skipped across the water like a pebble, before climbing sharply upwards, flying in a loop-de-loop and then rolling over and over through the air.

"They like to show off, don't they?" Valka chuckled, as she calmly stood atop Cloudjumper, then strolled across his wing to leap lightly onto Meatlug's back behind Fishlegs. Then as the Stormcutter swiftly crossed to the Gronkle's other side, she hopped back onto her own dragon and stretched her arms wide, lifting her face to the sun.

Fishlegs and Meatlug exchanged a glance and the Gronckle huffed.

"You're right. We just had breakfast," Fishlegs agreed. "The fancy flying will have to wait."

But the Dragon Riders quickly settled down. As Hiccup had said, they would be flying for the better part of the day and they all knew it would be wise to pace themselves. The Sanctuary was roughly three and a half hours from Berk by flight, but the ships would travel more slowly, especially since they were trying to catch fish along the way.

The morning passed peacefully. Sea breezes blew steadily and the ships cruised along while the dragons flew a short distance ahead, scanning for schools of fish. They didn't have much luck in the morning and at noon Hiccup signaled to the Riders and dragons that they would stop long enough to eat and resume flying after lunch.

The Riders' dragons landed on the deck of the flagship and everyone except Hiccup dismounted. As Toothless needed his rider to fly, Hiccup would let him eat first.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole yak," Snotlout remarked as he unsaddled Hookfang. "There you go, buddy."

"Well, we don't have a whole yak, but we do have leftover chops and stew," Stoick told him as he came over to the group. He held out a hand to take Valka's saddle. She hesitated, then smiled and handed it to him. Stoick beamed as he set it along with the others.

"I'll be back soon," Hiccup told Astrid. "Don't let Snotlout eat it all."

"I'll do my best," she promised.

Hiccup patted Toothless' neck. "Ok, bud. Let's see if we can find something for you to eat."

They took off back into the sky, followed by Stormfly, Hookfang, and the others, to join the riderless dragons already diving into the water to catch fish. The Vikings had brought along food for the dragons in case they couldn't find enough on their own, but everyone agreed it would be better to save that, if possible, and the dragons preferred fresh fish, in any case.

Although they had not encountered a large school, they managed to find enough pollack and sole to tide them over and then headed to the ships to rest for a while.

"You sure you've had enough?" Hiccup asked Toothless as they glided back to his father's boat. "We can stay out longer if you're still hungry."

/I'm fine./ Toothless assured him. /I'd rather rest a little while now. You go ahead and have your lunch./

The ship's dining area was a large room on the second deck next to the galley. There was a single long table with benches and the meal was well underway by the time Hiccup came in. He paused by the head of the table to speak to his parents before slipping into a space next to Astrid, who had indeed managed to save him a plate.

"It's actually pretty good," she told him.

Hiccup nodded towards the burly Viking bringing in another big bowl of stew from the galley. "Dad's always said that Agnar is the best cook. That's why he's always assigned to the captain's ship."

After eating, everyone sat at the table for a little longer, resting from their labors and enjoying the tall tales of previous expeditions that the sailors began sharing. Then Brunnhild and Henrik burst into a slightly bawdy sea chanty. Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined in singing at the top of their lungs, and soon most of the others were too.

But eventually Stoick stood and called out, "All right, everyone. Time to get back to work," and everyone stood and began shuffling back to their duties. Hiccup and the Riders quickly saddled up and their dragons carried them aloft again.

It was not long afterwards when Valka's Seashockers, swimming ahead of the ships, began leaping from the sea into the air, and Stormfly signaled Astrid that they were coming up on a school of haddock. The Riders spread out, alerting all the ships, and the fishermen tossed their nets overboard.

While the fishermen raised nets full of fish and then lowered them again, most of the dragons glided, idly letting the wind carry them, while a few landed back on the ship decks to save their energy, though they had to be careful not to get in the way.

Hiccup and his friends coasted in a circle while Valka took Cloudjumper down near the water to watch as the dark blue seashockers swam near the surface, helping to herd the school of fish into the nets.

"Hey, Tuff, if we could breathe underwater, we could ride a Seashocker too," Ruffnut remarked, noting the Tidal dragons' two-heads.

"Watch out. You'll hurt Barf and Belch's feelings," Hiccup remarked.

"I don't know. B and B might appreciate a holiday." Astrid grinned.

The Zippleback glanced her way and gave an amused snort.

"If we could breathe underwater, would we be mermaids?" Tuff wondered.

"You would be a merman," Fishlegs pointed out.

"He'd be a mer-idiot," Snotlout commented.

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs snickered.

After a moment, Tuffnut grinned. "Who're you calling an idiot, you big lout?"

Snotlout jeered back and they fell into their old pattern of friendly putdowns. But Hiccup thought he had seen a flash of something in Tuffnut's eyes and that his grin had seemed strained for a moment.

He wondered if he should say something-he remembered all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end of callous taunts-but Tuffnut seemed to be happily insulting Snotlout right back and the two of them had always interacted like that, so Hiccup decided that he must have been imagining things.

In any case, a shout from below alerted them that the fishermen had caught all they could and that the ships were ready to sail on. Everyone moved back into formation and the moment was lost.

Just before sunset the spiky mountain Sanctuary rose over the horizon. Hiccup watched as it glowed orange and gold in the fading sunlight and tried to suppress a shudder as his last memories of this place washed over him.

Toothless shivered, obviously feeling the same way. Hiccup laid a hand on the Night Fury's shoulder in silent sympathy. Knowing that this place would hold the most memories for his mother, he looked around for her and realized that she and Cloudjumper had landed on the deck of the flagship and she was standing at his father's side on the ship's bow.

"Let's go down, bud," Hiccup murmured, suddenly wanting to be with his parents as they returned to the place where his family had been reunited and yet nearly torn apart.

Toothless landed lightly on the deck beside Stoick and Valka. Hiccup silently slipped from the saddle and stood by his father's side. Stoick already had his left arm wrapped around Valka's shoulders; now he reached to pull their son close with his right one. Hiccup leaned against him and with his other arm, he reached for Toothless, knowing the dragon needed comfort too. Cloudjumper stood close to Valka on her far side as well, and the Haddock family watched in silence as the Sanctuary drew near.

It loomed closer and closer until finally, after holding his wife and son especially close for a second, Stoick released them and slowly turned, motioning to the first mate at the ship's wheel.

"Anchors down," The Chief called. "We'll stay here for the night."

Hiccup pulled a soft woolen bottle-green tunic over his head and fastened a thin brown leather belt around his waist. The tunic matched his trousers and he also wore a brown leather boot on his right foot. He dragged a brush through his rumpled hair and sighed as he glanced at himself in the small square mirror that hung on a wall in the captain's quarters.

"Not really sure why we always dress up and dance on the first evening out," he grumbled, although he really didn't mind that much. After all, several hours of dancing with Astrid wasn't the worst way to spend an evening.

Stoick opened the door and entered. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm glad you're here." But then he hesitated before saying awkwardly, "So, what do you think? Do I look all right?"

Well, that was odd, Hiccup thought. Stoick always dressed practically, and appropriately for whatever the occasion might be, but he was not one to fuss overmuch about his appearance. But he did seem to have taken some pains to look nice tonight. His beard braids were even more intricate and he too wore new clothing—a warm tunic and trousers almost the same shade of green as his son's.

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe one of us should change. People might get us mixed up," Hiccup joked.

Stoick looked even more awkward. "Yes, well, it's just that your mother always said I looked nice in green and I thought…"

Hiccup smiled and patted his father's arm. "You look great, Dad. You'll sweep her off her feet."

Dinner was a boisterous affair. Hiccup's family might have had mixed emotions about returning to the Sanctuary, but most of the crew were ebullient. They'd had a good catch that afternoon and the fishermen considered it a fortunate omen. The cheerful spirits were contagious and Hiccup found his earlier melancholia lifting. After dinner everyone trooped up to the top deck. A rope of small lanterns stretched between the masts, to provide light and the dragons stood alongside both sides of the deck. They always enjoyed watching, and sometimes participating in, Viking customs. The few Hooligans who could play a musical instrument gathered towards the stern, just before the quarterdeck, and struck up a sprightly tune.

Stoick held out a hand to Valka who stood nearby. She accepted readily and Hiccup watched happily as his parents led the dancers through quick steps and turns, clapping hands and exchanging partners, then twirling back together again. They were both laughing breathlessly as they struck the final pose, Stoick tall and handsome, and Valka looking bright and lovely in her red and blue dress, with a few dark hairs falling loose from her braids.

The little band played a slower song next and Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Milady?"

Astrid had never looked prettier in a simple pale yellow dress and her golden hair falling past her shoulders. She moved into Hiccup's arms and they swayed back and forth in time to the music.

As they slowly danced in a circle, Hiccup was suddenly aware that-whatever the past held or the future might bring-for this moment in time, he was perfectly, almost heartbreakingly happy. What more could he ask of life than what he had right now—his family and friends nearby and everyone well, and the most wonderful girl in the world in his arms as they danced under a black velvet sky with diamond stars and a bright moon overhead?

"I love you so much," he whispered to Astrid.

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Hiccup leaned over to kiss her, and the little voice that whispered doubts and fears in his mind had never been further away.

The whole evening seemed magical. They skipped merrily through the patterns of the traditional folk dances and held one another close through the slow romantic tunes. Most of Hiccup's attention was on Astrid, and on the steps of the dances, but he noticed that his parents spent the evening together and that both of them seemed as happy as he'd ever seen them.

He also noticed that Ruffnut and Fishlegs seemed to be spending a good bit of time together, and that Snotlout danced the evening away with Agnes Aland, Agnar's daughter, a dark-haired girl few years older than the Dragon Riders, who helped her father in the galley.

But finally the hour grew late, the musicians and dancers tired, and everyone began to retire for the night.

Valka and Stoick spoke quietly, gazing into each other's eyes for a lingering moment before she slowly turned away to follow the other women, except for Astrid and Ruffnut, downstairs to their berths.

Stoick watched her leave before coming over to Hiccup and his friends. "Everyone have a good time?"

As they all nodded, he addressed his son. "Hiccup, where are you bunking tonight, my quarters or-?"

"I think I'll sleep out here with the gang," Hiccup told him. Unless the weather was bad, the Riders and their dragons liked to sleep on the deck under the night sky.

Stoick nodded. "All right then. I'll see you in the morning. Everyone, get some rest. Good work today."

He headed off to the captain's rooms as Toothless and the other dragons drew near.

/That was wonderful. We should have dragon dances, too./ Meatlug pranced in a circle.

Hookfang stretched his wings. /You have fun with that. I'm getting some sleep./

Toothless gently butted his head against Hiccup. /You did look like you were having a good time./

Hiccup started to agree, but he was interrupted.

"Hey, where's Tuffnut?" Ruffnut demanded, her voice sharp as she realized that her twin was nowhere in sight.

They all looked around.

"I don't know…wasn't he just here?"

"Tuffnut?"

"Hey, Tuff?"

Astrid caught her breath. "He couldn't have fallen overboard, could he?"

They all rushed to the railings in a sudden panic.

Toothless spoke up. /We dragons were all along the railings. I don't think he could have fallen overboard./

Barf and Belch had raised both heads high and was looking about wildly. /But what if he did? We have to search!/

The Zippleback shot into the air, followed by Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug.

But at once a familiar voice called them back down, though rather grumpily. "I'm up here."

Tuffnut scowled down at them from the quarterdeck.

As the Zippleback settled back down on board, Belch snatched him, lowered him to the main deck, wrapped his neck around Tuffnut in a fierce hug, and then shook him in admonishment. /Why were you hiding up there? You nearly gave me a heart attack!/

In a similar fashion, Ruffnut ran over, punched her brother's shoulder, and threw her arms around him. "Didn't you hear me calling? Don't ever do that to me again!"

Tuffnut pulled away. "I didn't fall overboard." He glared at them. "I'm not _that much_ of an idiot."

He stomped away and flopped down on the deck with his back to the teens and dragons, leaving them looking at one another in confused dismay.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't really know what to say, but he thought he might have some idea of how Tuffnut was feeling, so he followed the other boy and sat down beside him. The other Riders trailed after and sat with them in a small circle with their dragons nestled around them.

Most of the other boats in the fleet had settled down for the night, but one lone ship was still celebrating and the distant sounds of singing and a lyre playing broke the silence.

Hiccup was trying to think of something to say, when Tuffnut spoke more quietly. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just wanted to be alone for a little while."

"You're not an idiot, Tuff," Hiccup said quietly. "You're actually pretty smart when you're not trying to hide it."

Tuffnut—and the other teens—looked at Hiccup as if he had suddenly grown two heads like a Zippleback.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's true. Look at all the trouble you and Ruffnut get into. It takes brains to be that fiendish."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "That's right, Tuff. You're the best trouble-making schemer I know."

"What about me?" Ruffnut demanded.

"You're good at battle tactics," Astrid pointed out to Tuffnut. "And you helped to free the Submaripper."

"You helped me invent Ruffcream," Ruffnut said.

"I invented Ruffcream." Tuffnut argued.

"Then it would have been Tuffcream," Ruffnut growled, her eyes narrowing.

Hiccup interrupted them quickly. "But I know how you feel."

Tuffnut looked at him incredulously. "You're the most brilliant person on Berk. You're like a genius."

Hiccup looked back at him just as incredulously. "You do remember the first fourteen years of our lives, right? Hiccup the Useless, the village screw-up? Remember that?"

Tuffnut grimaced. "Oh, yea."

"I just meant that I know people can say things that really hurt," Hiccup said quietly, feeling uncomfortably awkward. "And if I ever did, then I'm sorry."

"Me too," Astrid said.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yea, me too."

There was a pause and then Snotlout spoke for the first time. "I may—occasionally—not be as smart as I usually am and I might say something that maybe I shouldn't. But hey, none of us are perfect, right?"

They all stared at him. Hookfang, who was lying down behind Snotlout, tapped him on the head with his wing.

Snotlout gave Tuffnut a sheepish look and mumbled, almost inaudibly, "Sorry."

Tuffnut looked around at all of them and suddenly grinned. "You know, you guys are a bunch of big mushy idiots."

They all burst out laughing. But when the laughter died, Tuffnut suddenly turned and gripped Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, I don't think you ever said anything mean to me, but I think I did to you, and if I didn't say it before, I'm really sorry."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone in the group and Astrid leaned against Hiccup and hugged him.

It seemed to inspire Fishlegs. "Group hug!" He ordered.

"No!" Snotlout groaned, but his protests were smothered as everyone wrapped their arms around each other and piled together.

When they pulled apart and leaned back against the dragons, Ruffnut patted Tuffnut's shoulder. "Maybe it could be Ruff-Tuff cream."

"I think Tuff-Ruff cream sounds better," he responded.

"No, it doesn't!"

"_Good night, everyone!"_ Astrid snapped fiercely.

"We didn't get our blankets," Fishlegs fretted.

"We don't need blankets. We have our dragons," Hiccup pointed out sleepily, snuggling close to Toothless. The Night Fury rumbled softly and wrapped a wing around him.

The other Riders and dragons nestled close together too, and one by one, they fell asleep under the stars.

Author's Notes: In this story, there are Hooligan women who catch fish too, but 'fisherperson' just sounded awkward and always writing out 'fishermen and women' is also awkward and wordy, so just know that the fishermen include both genders.

A quarterdeck is a raised deck behind the main mast of a sailing ship (according to Wikipedia).

In the last chapter, Gobber mentioned that he got the cocoa from Trader Johann. A couple of people pointed out that in the television series, Johann turned out to be a bad guy. I have only watched a few episodes of the shows. I have picked up a few things from reading fanfics, and from what my new HTTYD friends have told me, but there is much I don't know about the series. Since my stories are AU anyway, I think I will use whatever bits seem to work in my stories, but they may not be canon. Hopefully, it will work and be believable in the context of my own story.

So long story short, Trader Johann is a good guy here.

Thanks for reading! Please do review—it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping Forward

Chapter Five

It was dark when Hiccup opened his eyes. He blinked and stirred, shivering a little as he lifted his face from the warmth of Toothless' scales. The sky was black, but the full moon was low and the stars were beginning to dim. From the dim glow of the lantern fastened to the mast, he could see his friends and their dragons gathered around him, all still sleeping soundly.

Hiccup wasn't sure why he had woken, and he was about to nestle back down and try to doze for a while longer when he heard a slight sound-a rustle just a little too loud to be from the sails moving in the wind, and then a soft sob, quickly smothered. He turned his head and saw a slim dark figure moving towards the ship's bow.

He slipped out from under Toothless' protective wing, trying not to wake the Night Fury. Of course Toothless did wake, but when he opened his eyes, Hiccup laid a hand on the top of the dragon's head and whispered, "It's all right, bud. Go back to sleep."

Toothless hesitated, but then nodded and settled back down with a yawn as Hiccup silently followed the shadowy figure to the bow, carefully picking his way around his slumbering friends, dragons, and a long coil of rope near the forward mast. The person reached the bow and stopped, staring mournfully at the icy mountain a short distance before them.

A sharp gust of wind blew and, as the figure turned to wrap a blanket around her shoulders, Hiccup recognized his mother. Her face was wet with tears and Hiccup started to turn and slip away, thinking that she might want to be alone. But Valka saw him and held out her hand.

"Hiccup," she whispered, smiling a little through her tears.

So he went to her and they moved into each other's arms. They embraced for several long moments and then drew apart. Hiccup shivered again in the cold early morning air and Valka whispered, "Let's sit down and we can share the blanket."

So they sank down to the deck, huddling close, with the blanket pulled around their shoulders.

"I guess it's hard for you to come back here," Hiccup said softly.

"I was happy here." Valka looked at him almost guiltily, but Hiccup only nodded and she went on, "We all were. It was our home and he took such good care of all of us."

"Your Bewilderbeast?"

"Yes, our alpha," Valka spoke quietly. "You had only just met him, but I wish you could have gotten to know him better. He was so powerful, and yet always so kind, always welcoming. Anyone who needed help, who needed a home, found it here. He could be fierce; you saw that. He died trying to protect us. But he always had a sense of peace and wisdom. He was majestic. It's so hard to think that he's gone, that it's all gone."

Valka bowed her head and swiped at fresh tears. "I love you and your father, more than ever, and I'm glad to be back with you. But I miss Alpha and my old home too." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I suppose that doesn't make much sense."

Hiccup shook his head. "Yes, it does. Maybe it's a little like how I love my life now. I'm so much happier than I used to be, but at the same time, sometimes it's overwhelming and a little scary because it is so different and people expect so much more from me now. Sometimes I think it was easier when everyone expected me to mess things up."

Valka reached to lightly touch his cheek. "I'm sure they didn't—"

"Oh yes, they did." Hiccup laughed a little. "You've only seen this—" He waved a hand helplessly. "Where most people like me and I have friends and all. But this is actually pretty new."

"Your father has told me that he made a lot of mistakes raising you and how badly he feels about it," Valka said. "He said that he was a terrible father, but the two of you seem so close now…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at him wonderingly.

"He wasn't a terrible father," Hiccup loyally defended Stoick. "It's just that we didn't understand each other very well. But then I almost died when we fought against the Red Death and after that Dad tried really hard to make things right between us. We got to know each other better, and it helped that we didn't have to fight dragons anymore, too."

He suddenly realized that he had changed their discussion from Valka's sorrow to talking about himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take over the conversation."

But his mother was already shaking her head. "No, I want to know everything about you, Hiccup. You're my son, and yet, there's so much I don't know." She looked at him, almost shyly. "I thought I was the doing the best thing by staying here, that we were all better off. But now I wonder. For the dragons, yes, I'm sure I did some good helping to rescue them. But I wasn't there for you all those years, when you needed someone to be on your side. Maybe if I had been here, things would have been better. Maybe you could have grown up in a happy home, at least."

Hiccup studied her gravely. "I don't know, Mom. I've been thinking a lot about it all these past weeks. I do wish that you had been there when I was growing up, but at the same time, I just don't know how it could have worked out. Could you have been happy living on Berk while the war was going on? If you had tried to end the war, would Dad and the others have listened to you?"

Valka sighed. "I don't think anyone could have ended the war without defeating the Red Death. She had the dragons completely under her control. And I don't think I could have done that."

"So we'll never know what it would have been like if you had come back," Hiccup said. "Maybe we would have been happy, but maybe not. Maybe things would have been better, but maybe they would have been worse."

Hiccup hesitated, but then leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." Valka leaned against him in turn. "I just wish Alpha hadn't had to die." She swallowed hard. "And we just left him there. I know we had to then. There wasn't any time. We had to focus on saving the other dragons and Berk. But I should have come back and done something. I shouldn't have just left him lying there." She broke off with a choked sob.

Hiccup was quiet a moment before suggesting, "Perhaps we could do something now. We could find his body and burn it? Kind of like a funeral pyre?"

Valka took a deep breath. "Yes. We should do that."

They both fell silent, just watching the icy-spiked mountain and the gentle ocean waves as the sky lightened to gray and then the first sliver of the bright sun rose over the horizon.

"People will be waking up soon," Hiccup finally murmured.

Valka nodded and they stood. But as they started to leave the bow, she reached to hug her son and hold him close.

"Thank you, Hiccup."

He hugged her back but said, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You made me feel a little better—about everything." Valka stepped back and smiled at him. "Thank you for being yourself."

She hurried off towards the women's quarters, but Hiccup remained where he was for a moment, his own eyes filled with tears. For so much of his childhood, he had despised himself. He had always been too small, too weak, too _different_ from everyone else. When his father had taken him hunting, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to loose the arrow. When the other children had run about, hitting and bashing with their toy swords and hammers, he had wanted to create imaginary games to play. When they had bragged about the future glory of slaying dragons to defend the village, Hiccup had tried to copy them, but inwardly he had felt sick at the very thought.

He had spent so much time and effort trying to change himself, trying to make himself acceptable—to his father, to his peers, to the village at large. He couldn't remember a single time during those years when he had felt at peace with himself. It would have meant everything to have had someone who loved him, was _proud_ of him, just for being himself.

/Brother, are you all right?/

Startled, Hiccup looked around sharply to find Toothless watching him, his wide-set emerald eyes filled with concern.

Hiccup smiled, though a little sadly, and hugged his Night Fury brother. "Thank goodness I found you, Toothless," he whispered. "I don't think I could have lasted much longer without you."

That only made the dragon more worried. /What's going on? What were you and Mom talking about?/

Hiccup stepped back and rubbed Toothless' head. "Nothing. Just something she said made me remember how unhappy I was before you. But it's all right now. Just promise you'll never leave me."

/I would never deliberately leave you, you know that./

"Good, because you're my first and best friend, and I can't get along without you." Hiccup told him solemnly. He tried to shake off his melancholy mood and spoke more cheerfully. "You hungry? Shall we see about catching your breakfast?"

Toothless didn't move. /Are you sure you're all right? Do you want to talk? Should I get Dad?/

Hiccup quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really. Come on, it's going to be a long day so we might as well get started."

The Night Fury still didn't look entirely reassured, but the other dragons were waking and taking off into the air to find their morning meal. The Dragon Riders were climbing to their feet and heading off to clean up and change before breakfast, and a few fishermen had come up on deck to begin the early morning chores.

"Hiccup? You coming?" Fishlegs called to him.

He nodded. "As soon as Toothless has eaten."

Astrid blew him a kiss. "I'll save you a spot at the table. Don't be too long." She grinned at the Night Fury. "Eat quickly, Toothless!"

Toothless huffed. /As if the two of you aren't going to spend the whole day together./

"Well, we will be working," Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless huffed again. /Flying isn't work./

Hiccup grinned. "Yea, I know. Don't tell Dad."

He hurried to get Toothless' saddle and a few minutes later the two of them were soaring into the air, surrounded by the rest of the dragon flock. The air was sharp and biting. It made Hiccup catch his breath and it stung his cheeks, but it was still exhilarating. He hung on tightly

and crouched low over the Night Fury's neck as Toothless dove towards the cold waters, skimming the waves and ducking his head in to catch fish. Icy droplets splashed Hiccup's face and hair, but he was so caught up in the freedom of flying, he barely noticed.

But all too soon Toothless rose and circled back towards the flagship.

As always, Hiccup checked to be sure he had had enough to eat. "It's all right if I'm late. They all know I need to help you catch your breakfast."

/I've had enough for now./ Toothless assured him as they landed lightly on the deck. /You go on and I'll wait here./

So Hiccup hurried to the captain's quarters. As he expected, Stoick had already gone down to the mess hall, but Hiccup's trunk was there. He quickly washed off and changed into his flight suit before hurrying down to join the others. Valka was sitting beside Stoick, and they waved him over when he came in.

"Your father and I are going ashore after lunch to set fire to—the remains," Valka said quietly. "You'll come too, won't you? With Toothless?"

Hiccup nodded. "Of course, if you want me to."

"I do."

Stoick patted his son's arm. "Hiccup, you go ahead and eat. The rest of us need to get started." He raised his voice, "All right, everyone. Let's head up!"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a quick kiss and greetings, and then she led the other teens up to the main deck where their dragons waited while Hiccup quickly polished off a plate of eggs and biscuits.

He and Toothless joined the others a short time later and they spent the morning helping to locate schools of fish. Valka and Cloudjumper took the lead as they were familiar with the waters, but all the dragons did their share. The Seashockers helped to herd the fish into the nets and by all accounts, it was a successful morning.

After lunch, the Haddock family took off for the Sanctuary, Valka and Stoick on Cloudjumper and Hiccup with Toothless, while the Seashockers led everyone else towards a new area nearby.

Cloudjumper and Toothless landed on the icy shore and their humans slid off. Stoick glanced at the red Stormcutter with an uncertain expression. Whenever he rode Toothless, or even Grump on occasion, he always made sure to thank them for the ride, but he and Cloudjumper were still figuring out their relationship. Stoick had, understandably, been resentful of the dragon that had carried away his wife, but he had to accept that she loved Cloudjumper dearly and that he and the Stormcutter needed to make their peace for the family to fully mend.

So he nodded and said a curt, "Thanks."

But then Cloudjumper looked at him, and he couldn't help but be touched by the sorrow on the dragon's face. Of course it would be a grievous thing for him too, to return to his lost home and see his beloved fallen leader.

So Stoick paused, but then slowly held out a hand towards the Stormcutter.

Cloudjumper also hesitated, but then pressed his face against the Chief's hand.

Hiccup smiled watching them, and even Valka's spirits seemed to lift a little. She squeezed Stoick's hand in thanks and smiled at her dragon before turning back to Stoick.

"Why didn't Skullcrusher come along?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd be doing any flying on this trip, and he's so intelligent and protective that Toothless wanted him to be in charge of the Berk dragons while we were gone," Stoick explained.

Valka looked over at Toothless. "A good choice. He is a kind and wise dragon."

/Thank you./

Valka's smile faded as she turned away. She and Cloudjumper stepped closer together in mutual comfort, but as they all looked around, they realized that there was no sign of the fallen Bewilderbeast. Gray waves slapped against the shoreline, and dark rocks and ice shards stood out in stark relief against the snow, but that was all.

"Maybe this isn't the right spot after all?" Hiccup asked doubtfully.

But Valka shook her head. "I'm sure it is."

She and Cloudjumper began walking around, searching. As they moved further away Stoick leaned close to Hiccup and Toothless and spoke in a low voice. "I hate to say it, but it's been a month. With the body left out in the open, maybe there isn't anything left by now."

"Surely there would be some sign," Hiccup murmured back. "Wouldn't there?"

Stoick grimaced. "I don't know."

Hiccup noticed a wall of rock that looked vaguely familiar. He hadn't been paying much attention to the landscape during that fateful encounter, but he thought that had been the place where Drago's Bewilderbeast had taken control of Toothless, where he had nearly lost his father. He suppressed that horrible memory and glanced at Stoick and Toothless, both of whom wore such grim expressions that he knew they had noticed the spot too.

The Night Fury started to speak, but then stopped, his head bowed in regret and shame. Hiccup moved towards him, but Stoick reached him first.

"None of that now," he ordered. "It wasn't your fault and we all know it."

Toothless didn't look up. /But I almost killed you. I almost killed you both—my own family./

Stoick took the Night Fury's head in his hands and raised it so Toothless had to look him in the eye. "_Drago Bludvist_ almost killed us, not you. Toothless, you saved us from him. You fought that huge monster to keep us safe. You've always protected us and you have nothing to feel badly about."

/But-/

"No, no 'buts'," Stoick insisted. "You've got a good and true heart, and I'm not going to let you torture yourself over this anymore. Got it, Dragon?"

Toothless gave Stoick a gentle shove with his head. /Got it, Puny Human./

Stoick actually laughed. "Well, that's a new one. Don't think I've ever been called that before."

"No, that's me," Hiccup commented wryly.

Stoick pulled him close with an arm around his son's shoulders. "Now, don't you start. Both of my boys are great and I wouldn't have you any other way."

The three of them were still standing together when Valka and Cloudjumper returned.

"I'm sure this is the right place, but there's nothing here." Valka's eyes were filled with tears.

Stoick sighed and left Hiccup and Toothless to go to her. He touched her shoulder and said softly, "Val, maybe—"

A loud sound of splashing water interrupted him and a sudden icy mist floated in the air.

Humans and dragons spun around to see a gigantic alabaster creature rising from the depths of the sea nearby.

Hiccup's mouth dropped open in shock as they all stared speechlessly for a long moment.

Then Valka rushed forward, only to stop at the water's edge and fall to her knees. "You're alive!"

Author's Notes: How's that for a surprise?

CHSHiccstrid, I especially wanted to thank you for your reviews, for both stories. I can't PM you, since you're a guest, but I wanted you to know that I really appreciate it!

Thanks to everyone reading, and please leave a review if you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping Forward

Chapter Six

The great white Bewilderbeast bowed his head. /Yes, I live./

"But how?" Valka gasped. "We all thought you were dead!"

/I very nearly died. When the younger one stabbed me, I thought my time had come and indeed, for several days afterwards I hovered between life and death. Yet somehow, I survived. A pod of Thunderdrums fed and protected me while I was recovering./ The Bewilderbeast answered in his deep, great voice.

"We should have come back," Valka spoke in an agonized tone. "It was bad enough when we thought you were dead, but to know that you were alive! Oh, Alpha, I am so sorry. Please forgive us."

In spite of the shock, Hiccup couldn't help but notice that his mother had forgotten that her Bewilderbeast was no longer the alpha, and he glanced at Toothless to see the Night Fury's reaction, though he knew that Toothless would understand. But Toothless seemed too stunned to have even realized Valka's slip.

The Bewilderbeast had noticed though. He shook his massive head. /Of course I forgive you. I don't blame you for believing that I had died. It was a grievous wound. But I am no longer the alpha here, dear Valka. Another holds that title now./

He turned his attention to the Night Fury. /You are the alpha now, are you not?/

Toothless only nodded in a dazed sort of way.

The Bewilderbeast bowed and spread his relatively small wings. /I honor and serve you, Alpha. I was so grateful when I heard that you had saved my beloved family from that monster./

Toothless pulled himself together and said quietly, /Yes, well, I had to save my family./

He and Hiccup smiled at each other.

/Of course./ The Bewilderbeast acknowledged.

Stoick spoke for the first time. "How did you hear that Toothless had won the battle?"

The Bewilderbeast looked at him in surprise. /You understand us?/

Valka climbed back to her feet. "My son and I have been teaching some of the humans in our village—our nest—to understand Dragonese. This is my husband Stoick. He has become a great friend to dragons."

/Ah, Stoick./ The Bewilderbeast mused thoughtfully as he studied the Viking chief. /Yes, Valka spoke of you often through the years. I am glad we can be at peace now./

Stoick nodded. "Yes. I am as well."

/So how did I learn of the new alpha?/ The Bewilderbeast began.

Cloudjumper could no longer contain his joy and clapped his wings together. /I know. A little bird told you./ He looked around at Toothless, Hiccup, and Stoick. /That's what he always used to say whenever we asked how he knew everything./

The Bewilderbeast dropped his almost formal solemnity to grin mischievously at them. /In this case, it was more like a great big bird./

He turned his head and roared, a thunderous cry that caused them all to take a step back. Then, as if once weren't enough, a second Bewilderbeast rose from the deep waters, gray in color and with a missing left tusk.

Toothless hissed and spread his wings even as Hiccup sprang to his saddle to aid him in flying. At the same time Valka had also leaped onto Cloudjumper while Stoick drew his sword.

/Peace!/ The White Bewilderbeast called. /He means no harm. He was Bludvist's victim more than anyone./

While they hesitated, the Gray Bewilderbeast spread his wings and bowed to Toothless. /I am sorry, Alpha. Forgive me./ His voice was low, though not quite as deep as the white one's, and almost gravelly.

Toothless looked closely back and forth between the two Bewilderbeasts before addressing the gray one. /Will you allow me to see into your mind?/

In response, the Gray Bewilderbeast lowered his head even further until it was almost touching the water. Hiccup was distinctly uneasy at being so near to their former antagonist, but the Bewilderbeast did seem humble and subdued. Toothless stared keenly at him for long moments while the rest of them waited with tense uncertainty, until finally Toothless relaxed and folded his wings. /He is not a threat./

Cloudjumper immediately followed Toothless' lead and relaxed, but Stoick was more reluctant to put away his weapon. He stepped close to the Night Fury and attempted to speak in a whisper. "You're sure? It couldn't be a trick?"

Toothless nodded. /I'm sure./

Stoick slowly put the sword away, still keeping a gimlet eye fixed on the Gray Bewilderbeast.

"But how did-?" Valka began.

She was interrupted by a fierce war cry and they all looked beyond the Bewilderbeasts to see the Dragon Riders leading the rest of the flock towards them at breakneck speed, while the Hooligans' sailing ships followed as quickly as they could.

"We have got to work with them on stealth," Hiccup murmured. Toothless warbled agreement and then the two of them took to the air.

"It's all right!" Hiccup shouted to his friends. "He's not dangerous anymore! We're safe!"

At the same time Toothless was roaring to the dragons. /Peace! There is no danger! The Gray One was under Drago's control and he is free now. He means us no harm!/

It was almost comical how baffled and confused the Riders and dragons looked. The thought flashed through Hiccup's mind that the Bewilderbeasts were bewildering everyone, and he had to grin at the pun.

"But Hiccup, isn't that Drago's Bewilderbeast? He tried to kill us all," Astrid called out to him.

"Yes, but he was under Drago's control. He's free now," Hiccup echoed Toothless' words.

"So everything's all right?" Snotlout asked doubtfully while Hookfang growled suspiciously.

/I have seen his thoughts. He was Drago's prisoner and suffered terribly his entire life until I freed him. Now he is grateful and wishes to live in peace with everyone./ Toothless announced firmly.

/And our alpha is alive!/ A purple Scuttleclaw who had lived at the Sanctuary exclaimed joyfully. Then as she realized her mistake, she spun around in mid-air and bowed to Toothless, exclaiming in horror, /Oh, my apologies, Alpha! I meant no disrespect. I meant our former alpha./

Toothless inclined his head. /I know what you meant. I am not offended./

"So that's the good Bewilderbeast too?" Fishlegs stared at the two mighty creatures. "I thought he had died."

"We all did,"Hiccup replied. "But he survived."

"But how-?"

/How did they meet?/

"What-?"

A cacophony of voices, human and dragon, filled the air as everyone asked their questions.

"I don't know—hold on, guys!" Hiccup tried to speak but no one paid him much attention until Toothless gave a roar.

/Silence!/ He nodded to his brother as if to say, 'go ahead'.

"I don't know exactly how he survived or how they met again," Hiccup told them. "Look, Fishlegs and Snotlout, go tell the ships that everything's all right and they can go back to work. Then I guess we can all land and let the Bewilderbeasts tell us what happened."

A short time later they had gathered on the shore but then the White Bewilderbeast suggested that they go to the inner courtyard where it was warmer and more comfortable. So the two giant dragons dove down to swim through an underwater tunnel to the pool inside while the humans and other dragons made their way through a rocky passage to the interior of the caldera.

Those who had not seen the inner Sanctuary before stopped and stared in amazement at its beauty—the silver rocks covered with emerald moss and ferns, the impossibly tall cliffs and rock pillars, the cascading waterfalls, and the soft humid air as warm as summer.

"Wow," Ruffnut and Tuffnut spoke together.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" Valka smiled, looking around at her old home. Stoick came up beside her and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. She smiled at him and patted his arm reassuringly.

"How is it so much warmer than on the outside?" Fishlegs immediately began answering his own question. "Of course these rocks were formed from lava cooling. This whole area must be geologically active. I bet there are warm springs of water around here somewhere."

"There are," Valka agreed, pointing them out. "But we must meet the Bewilderbeasts now. Follow me."

She led the way to a cliff that overlooked the pool below. The Gray and White Bewilderbeasts soon appeared and Hiccup noted that Valka, Cloudjumper, and the other Sanctuary dragons almost started to bow to the White one, but caught themselves in time. He thought that Toothless noticed too, but he didn't seem upset or threatened by it. Hiccup smiled and reached to scratch Toothless' neck and the Night Fury rubbed his head against him, purring contentedly.

Everyone settled down and waited expectantly, while the two Bewilderbeasts looked at each other and seemed to consider how to begin.

The Thorston twins were never known for their patience and even among such august company, Ruffnut couldn't help but speak up after a moment.

"Hey, we're really glad you're not dead," She addressed the White Bewilderbeast, then looked back and forth between the two. "But what the heck happened?"

"Ruffnut," Stoick began reprovingly.

But Valka's Bewilderbeast only chuckled. /It is a fair question. Yes, young one, I am glad to still be among the living as well now, though for the first few days when I was weak and in pain, I longed for death./

The Gray Bewilderbeast moaned softly in distress.

The White one nuzzled him in comfort. /I do not blame you. I never did. Drago Bludvist alone is responsible for all the suffering and loss. In any case, I began to heal soon./ He looked to the humans. /Dragons tend to heal more quickly than humans, at least that is what Valka always said./

The Vikings nodded, having discovered that for themselves over the past few years.

/As I said earlier, a pod of Thunderdrums scented blood in the waters and came to investigate. When they discovered that I lived, they brought me fish and licked my wounds and stayed close to protect me from predators. I owe those Thunderdrums a great debt, for they helped to save my life./

/So, physically I grew stronger, but my heart was sick with grief and fear. I had failed to protect my flock, my family. For an alpha, there is no greater pain or shame. I was haunted day and night by thoughts of my flock suffering. I had no appetite and my sleep was plagued with nightmares, but I forced myself to eat and rest for I needed to heal as quickly as possible so that I could attempt to rescue any who might still live./

/Once I was strong enough to fend for myself, I asked the Thunderdrums to scout for news of what might have happened to my flock. They left and in their search, they came across another suffering soul./

He turned to the Gray Bewilderbeast, who looked at him, startled, and then glanced shyly at the group of Vikings and dragons before ducking his head.

Valka's Bewilderbeast nuzzled him again in encouragement. The Gray one seemed to gather his courage and took up the tale, though he kept his head lowered and his eyes downcast.

/After the—the battle,/ he almost whispered the words. /Master and I fell into the ocean./

The White Bewilderbeast gave a soft growl and spoke in a kind, but firm tone. /He is no longer your master./

The Gray Bewilderbeast nodded. /_Drago_ was killed by a falling rock. I did not kill him, but I was glad when he died. Glad!/

"Can't say that I blame you," Stoick remarked grimly and everyone else made sounds of agreement.

/He was an evil man. He stole my egg and was there when I hatched. I never knew any other life except to be his slave./ The Gray Bewilderbeast went on. /When I was a hatchling, he would make his other dragons fight with me. He forced them to claw and bite me. He wanted me to hate other dragons and made me take control over them. If I refused or failed, he beat me and starved me. He kept me chained and caged when I was smaller. Soon after I hatched, he shackled my tusks and had them pulled for hours every day to cause them to grow deformed. It was—painful./

/When he died, I was glad, but I had no idea how to survive on my own. Truthfully I did not even want to. I felt in my heart that everything I had done was wrong, but I was too weak and afraid to defy my—Drago. So I was evil too./

Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, and the White Bewilderbeast all spoke at the same time. "You're not evil." /You're not evil./

The Gray Bewilderbeast raised his head to give them a quick, grateful look. Then he turned to the White Bewilderbeast and rested his head briefly against his shoulder before going on.

/For the next several weeks, I simply wandered the seas, eating nothing and waiting to die. But one day the pod of Thunderdrums came near, asking if anyone knew what might have happened to the flock of dragons from the Ice Sanctuary. They told me the great White Bewilderbeast lived and was desperate for word of them. I knew what I had to do. I would go to him, explain how the small black dragon had won and saved them all, and then I would let him execute me for my crimes./

He fell silent, lowering his head again.

After a moment, the White Bewilderbeast spoke. /I knew he was coming, of course. But I knew there was no danger. His pain and sorrow radiated through the air and waters long before he came into sight. He stopped some distance away and told me of the battle, that there was a new alpha, and that my dragons were safe. Then he threw himself at my feet and begged me to end his misery./

/I could not help but feel sympathetic, as I had known from the start that he did not act of his own free will. So instead I explained that I was lonely without my flock and asked if he would like to stay here with me. You see, I had wondered why I had been spared. My wound should have killed me, and yet I survived. I had thought, or hoped at least, that I lived so that I might be able to save my family. Then, to my great joy and relief, I learned that they were already safe. And when I met my new friend here, I thought that perhaps I could help him to heal and to find peace. At the very least, I could offer friendship and comfort./

/Over the past week or so, we have become very close. I have grown to love him as if he were my own hatchling./

The two Bewilderbeasts nuzzled one another again before turning back to their audience, one pale with turquoise eyes and the other, thinner and darker with light blue eyes.

Glancing around at the group, Hiccup saw that everyone looked touched by the Bewilderbeasts' story. Valka's face was streaked with tears, which didn't surprise Hiccup at all, as he too had found his vision blurred at the thought of the Gray Bewilderbeast's suffering. Most of the others were surreptitiously swiping at their eyes and clearing their throats as well.

After a while, Valka spoke. "But if you've known where we were for a week or more, why didn't you let us know that you were alive?"

The White Bewilderbeast tilted his head. /There was a new alpha, a strong and courageous one who did what I could not. He defeated Drago and saved the flock. You were better off with him./

He looked at Toothless and bowed again. /I certainly did not want you to think that I would challenge you, Alpha. You are the rightful leader now./

Toothless hesitated, for a second looking as if he were unsure how to respond. Then he stood and stepped close to the cliff's edge, to the Bewilderbeasts. /Thank you, Bewilderbeast. I would be proud to call you a friend. And if any dragons wish to return here to their old home, I understand./

/But Alpha, your flock needs to be near you./ The White Bewilderbeast said.

Toothless shook his head. /I mean, those who return here would be your flock again. You would be the alpha of the Sanctuary dragons and I will be the alpha on Berk./

There was an electric silence. Hiccup wondered if the others, besides Valka, really understood what a revolutionary proposal Toothless had just offered. In dragon culture, the 'alpha' title was either won through fighting or passed to a successor upon the death of the old leader. But a young, healthy alpha simply did not offer to share power.

But Toothless and Hiccup had always forged their own path, regardless of traditions.

Loud, excited chatter erupted from the dragons as the White Bewilderbeast stared in astonishment. /Alpha, are you certain?/

Toothless nodded. /Yes./

Stoick spoke thoughtfully. "If some of the dragons came back here, we might not need so much fish for the winter, after all. Toothless, how soon could we get an estimate on how many dragons might return and how many would stay with us?"

Toothless motioned for two Sanctuary dragons, a Nadder and a Nightmare, to approach.

/I need you to fly to Berk and let everyone there know what has happened. Tell them what I said—that anyone who wishes to return to their old home may do so. Try to get a number for how many will come to the Sanctuary and how many will stay on Berk. Then fly back here and let us know. Tell them we are planning ahead for the winter, to know how much food we will need to catch and store./

The two dragons bowed to him and then flew off through the tunnel to the outside, back to Berk.

Toothless turned to Stoick. /We should know something by tomorrow or the next day, Dad./

Stoick rubbed the Night Fury's head affectionately.

In the meantime, Tuffnut had been watching the two Bewilderbeasts. He stepped close to them and bowed, but then called out, "Hey, do you guys have names?"

/Dragons do not commonly have individual names. Once I became the alpha here, I was always referred to by my title./ The White Bewilderbeast explained.

The Gray Bewilderbeast said quietly, /Drago called me 'Ugly' or 'Monster'./

Tuffnut glared at the absent warlord. "Well, he was a real idiot then," he declared hotly. "Because you're not ugly or a monster."

The Gray Bewilderbeast seemed a little surprised by anyone having consideration for him. /Thank you./

"Can we call you Venn?" Tuffnut asked. "Because you're not an enemy anymore. You're a friend now."

The Gray Bewilderbeast blinked. /I—I would like that./ He said softly.

Tuffnut turned to the White Bewilderbeast. "Could I give you a name too?"

The White Bewilderbeast seemed amused. /You humans do like to name things, don't you? What name would you give me?/

Tuffnut considered. "What about Snaer? Cause you're white like snow and so you could be a snow king."

The White Bewilderbeast blew a gentle breath of mist at him. Neither Hiccup nor Valka had mentioned that that was a sign of Bewilderbeast approval, but Tuffnut got the idea anyway.

/You may call me 'Snaer' if you wish./

"All right!" Tuffnut punched a fist into the air and turned to his sister. "Hey, I got to name them!"

She ran over. "How come you got to name them?"

"Because I picked good names and they like them!"

While the twins bickered, Snaer leaned close to Toothless and whispered /I think I'm glad those two are in your flock./

Toothless smirked. /They're human. Dad and Hiccup get to deal with them./

/Your nest sounds like an interesting place./

Toothless actually laughed. /Oh, it is. But there's no other place like it and it's home./

Author's Notes: In Old Norse mythology, Snaer seems to be the personification of snow, and possibly a legendary Scandinavian king. Venn is 'friend' in Norwegian. These seemed to be appropriate names for the two Bewilderbeasts, to me.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I love reviews! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping Forward

Chapter Seven

Toothless' two messengers returned late the next afternoon, followed by a large flock of dragons, so many that from a distance, they looked like a huge dark cloud.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of how many dragons are returning," Astrid remarked.

She and Hiccup were flying with Stormfly and Toothless, a little distance away from the other Riders and dragons, following the Sea Shockers as they scouted for schools for fish.

"I guess so," Hiccup agreed. He glanced down at his brother and placed his hand on Toothless' shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right with this, bud?"

Toothless glanced around to make sure no other dragons were within ear shot. /To be honest, I'm relieved. I fought Venn because I had to, but I never particularly wanted to be an alpha. Being responsible for such a large flock is a little scary./

He looked over at Stormfly. /And I'm trusting you not to repeat that. At least not to anyone besides our team./

/Of course./ Stormfly agreed. The Riders and their dragons trusted one another with their lives, and their secrets. /I don't blame you, though. But it looks like all the Sanctuary dragons are returning, so being alpha should easier with just the normal Berk flock. You and Hiccup were already our leaders even if we didn't call you by title./

"Me too?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"Well, yes." Toothless, Stormfly, and Astrid spoke together, all rolling their eyes at him.

"Hiccup, you _know _you're the leader of the Dragon Riders. You're the one who taught us all how to work together in the first place." Astrid looked intently at her boyfriend.

Hiccup waved his hand dismissively. "That was just dragon stuff. I didn't-."

"Just dragon stuff?!" Astrid stared. "You do realize that making peace with the dragons has changed our entire world, don't you?"

/It changed the world for all of us./ Stormfly agreed.

"Well, yes, I guess so." Hiccup shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I'm any kind of leader. I just…," his voice trailed off uncertainly.

/Brother, don't belittle yourself or me by making light of our achievements./ Toothless said quietly.

"Toothless, I would never belittle you! You're amazing!" Hiccup cried.

"And you're amazing, too," Astrid told him, while Toothless and Stormfly warbled in agreement.

But Hiccup shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just—Hiccup."

Stormfly moved close to Toothless and Astrid reached for Hiccup's hand.

"And Hiccup is an amazing person," she said softly.

He started to protest further, but then the flock of dragons swept by them. Astrid gave his hand a squeeze and then pointed below to the Viking flagship where they could see Cloudjumper land on deck and Stoick once again climb upon his back behind Valka.

"Looks like your parents are going back to the Sanctuary," Astrid remarked. "Want to join them?"

Within minutes, they were flying alongside Stoick, Valka, and Cloudjumper, followed by the other Dragon Riders, who had also noticed what was happening and apparently didn't want to be left out. As everyone approached the spiky ice mountain, Snaer rose from the water with a joyful welcoming cry, echoed loudly by the returning flock. Then every dragon paused, hovering in the air and bowed their heads deeply, first to Toothless and then to Snaer. Then the Sanctuary dragons surrounded their Bewilderbeast, flying in celebratory circles around him, the air filled with their exclamations and questions.

After a moment, Snaer called to Venn to join them as well, and the gray Bewilderbeast cautiously rose to stand beside his mentor. The flock drew back at first, but they had all heard his story and they seemed willing to accept him.

With Snaer's encouragement, Venn spoke hesitantly to the flock, his voice rough with pain. /I—wronged all of you before. I am very sorry, and I ask your forgiveness./

There was a pause, and then a Gronckle named Pebble, one of the older dragons high in the hierarchy, flew close. /We have heard your story, Venn, and we understand. Our alpha has accepted you into our flock. We accept you also. You are one of us now./

/Thank you./ Venn whispered.

Pebble and a few of the other dragons came to greet him, and then more followed until the gray Bewilderbeast was surrounded by new friends.

"Oh, I love happy endings," Fishlegs sniffled.

Snaer called for silence and immediately everyone became quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the rustle of dragon wings beating in the air and the slap of the waves upon the shore below.

The white Bewilderbeast looked to Toothless. /Toothless, Alpha of Berk, I thank you for giving my family the choice to return. We are your friends and allies, forevermore. You and your flock, dragon and human, are always welcome here. Should you ever wish for our help in any matter, you have only to ask and we will be there./ He bowed to the Night Fury, and the Sanctuary dragons bowed again as well.

Toothless nodded. /Thank you, Snaer. We are your friends and allies as well./

Soon after, the dragons flew into the tunnels leading to the inside of the Sanctuary. Snaer and Venn sank back into the ocean to swim through the underwater tunnel, and after a momentary consultation with Valka and Cloudjumper, Stoick motioned to the Riders. "We're going inside for a few minutes too."

Being inside the Sanctuary again reminded Hiccup of the first time he had seen the inner courtyard, with all the dragons flying about and everyone at peace. The Riders dismounted and let their own dragons explore while they gathered together. Toothless spoke briefly with the Nadder and Nightmare that he had sent to Berk and then fluttered back over to his human family, waiting near the pool with the Bewilderbeasts.

/Most of the Sanctuary dragons have returned./ He told them. /Gruff, Thump, Lump, and Mercy want to stay with you, Mom, so they've decided to remain on Berk./

He turned to the red Stormcutter that was never far from Valka's side. /And I'm assuming Cloudjumper will stay as well./

The Stormcutter huffed. /Of course!/

"So we've ended up with only five more dragons," Stoick said. "Well, we've already caught more than enough fish to feed them through the winter."

He looked to the Bewilderbeasts. "Snaer, do you think there are enough fish left to feed your flock?"

/Yes, I'm sure there are./ Snaer replied. /And if we should need to, we can fly a few miles to the south. The fish are plentiful there as well./

"It looks like everyone's in good shape for the winter then," Stoick smiled in relief. "Snaer, I am very glad that you're alive and that we had a chance to meet. Venn, I'm glad you've found a home and friends here." He turned to his son and the other Riders. "Well, I guess we can head back home."

There were several long moments of goodbyes and invitations to return for a visit, but then as the Riders swung onto their dragons' backs, everyone realized that Valka and Cloudjumper had wandered away from the group to stand near a tall rock pillar in the shadows. They all exchanged glances and then Stoick motioned for Hiccup and Toothless to accompany him as he went to his wife.

Astrid cleared her throat. "We'll wait for you on board the ship."

She leaned over to quickly kiss Hiccup's cheek and then she and Stormfly led the Riders back to the outside world.

Hiccup slid off Toothless and they slowly followed Stoick.

"Valka?" Stoick spoke in a low voice as he lightly touched her arm. "I suppose I should have asked if you want to go back to Berk, or if you would rather stay here." He swallowed hard.

Valka looked around at the Sanctuary, her eyes bright. "This was my home for so long," she said softly. "I never thought I would leave."

She turned to smile at Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless. "But then you showed up, and I realized how much I loved and missed my family-my human family," She added as she reached to give Cloudjumper a reassuring pat.

Valka took a deep breath and took Stoick's hands in her own. "It's hard to leave here again, but now I can't imagine living without you—without all of you."

Stoick took her in his arms and they shared a long kiss before they stepped apart and turned to smile at Hiccup. He went to his parents and the three of them held each other close-laughing a little, crying a little. Then Toothless and Cloudjumper spread their wings, encircling their humans and Hiccup, Valka, and Stoick reached to hug them as well.

"Skullcrusher ought to be here too," Hiccup finally said.

Stoick nodded. "Well, let's go home and share the news with him, shall we?"

Valka and Cloudjumper took one last look around and then nodded to one another. Valka leaped lightly to his back, while Stoick climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cloudjumper beat his four wings and took off through the tunnel, with Hiccup and Toothless following closely.

A short time later the Hooligan fleet set sail for home, leaving the Dragon Sanctuary behind them. It was already late in the afternoon, so when the sun set a couple hours later, Stoick gave the order that they would anchor for the night and continue the journey in the morning.

The night was cold but clear, so the Riders again slept out on the deck, wrapped in blankets and dragon wings. Hiccup fell asleep to the rumble of Toothless' contented purr and the stars twinkling overhead.

Unfortunately, waking was not so pleasant. Something cold and wet plopped on Hiccup's cheek and trickled down to his chin. Scrunching up his face in displeasure, Hiccup opened his eyes to discover that thick clouds had rolled in sometime during the night and now fat raindrops were falling.

With a sigh, he slid out from under Toothless' wing and jumped to his feet. At home, he usually slept without his prosthetic, but like all the Hooligans, he knew that at sea, things could change in a heartbeat and he had decided it would be prudent to keep it on, just in case he needed to move quickly.

"Hey, guys, wake up! It's raining!"

His warning was unnecessary; the rain had already awakened the others and everyone was grabbing blankets and heading below deck.

"Really, we'll be home this afternoon," Snotlout grumbled. "Couldn't the rain have held off a few hours?"

While their Riders took shelter in the dining hall, the dragons took off to catch breakfast.

"I'll be back in a sec, bud," Hiccup told Toothless. "Just let me get my armor and helmet."

He was back a few minutes later, with his black dragon-scale armor and helmet providing some protection from the rain, which was falling steadily by now. Toothless wasted no time catching fish and soon they were back on board, hurrying downstairs with the others.

Some of the dragons didn't mind flying in the rain, but most of them were happy to take shelter below deck on the ships with the humans. Only those fishermen who had to help to sail the ships ventured above.

At noon, Hiccup threw a cloak over his armor, pulled the hood over his head, and took some meat pies up to Stoick. The weather had worsened, with the rain falling hard in thick sheets of water and strong winds causing tumultuous waves to toss the ships. Even with the cloak and his armor, Hiccup was soaked to the skin immediately.

Between the rain and wind, the slippery floorboards, and the sharply pitching boat, Hiccup could barely keep his feet and he was glad that he had thought to tuck the pies into a pocket of his cloak. He struggled up to the quarterdeck to find both Stoick and Mulch working together to hold the ship's helm steady. The noise was so loud that Hiccup had to shout to tell his father he had brought lunch.

But Stoick shook his head. "Can't leave the helm!" He yelled back.

Hiccup only nodded. He did not bother offering to take his father's place. He was stronger than he looked, courtesy of working in the forge all those years, but they all knew that he did not match Stoick's physical strength, or Mulch's for that matter.

Just then a particularly high wave crashed over the railing, even on the raised quarterdeck, and nearly swept Hiccup overboard. Stoick let go of the ship's wheel to snatch him back to safety. The wheel jerked sharply towards the starboard side, knocking Mulch to his knees in his heroic effort to keep it steady. Stoick and Hiccup both grabbed for it as well, and disaster was averted, at least for the moment.

The next closest ship to them was not as lucky, though. Even above the rain and shrieking wind, they heard a thunderous _crack _and watched in horror as the main mast broke into two pieces, the wind easily tossing the long top section and sail into the raging sea.

That ship, destabilized without its main sail, turned parallel to the waves. Hiccup, Stoick, and Mulch all cried out as another strong wave hit, and the sideways ship inexorably listed to its port side. The humans and several dragons who had been below deck began frantically scrambling out of doors and towards what safety they could find, either leaping onto the dragons' backs or fighting their way to the highest point of the ship. The dragons quickly helped to scoop humans onto their backs or grabbed them in their claws and took off to transport them to other ships in the fleet.

"They need help!" Stoick shouted to his son, but Hiccup was already on his way, practically falling down the quarterdeck ladder to the main deck and slipping and sliding to the door leading below.

He burst into the dining hall, calling for the Riders and all dragons present. They sprang towards him instantly and Hiccup explained the situation while they hurriedly saddled their mounts.

A few minutes later they were in the air, struggling through the storm to help save people from the capsized ship. Ruffnut and Tuffnut each helped several fishermen onto Barf and Belch. Astrid and Stormfly lifted Brunnhild Larson to safety while Valka and Cloudjumper saved Nozehair. Snotlout and Hookfang swooped down to the water and plucked Erlend Olsen from the waves, while Fishlegs and Meatlug helped Hiccup and Toothless pull open closed doors to try to make sure no one was trapped inside the sinking ship.

The task was difficult because of the storm, but finally they were able to get a head count and determine that everyone was safe. But before they could breathe a sigh of relief, Hiccup noticed a Viking on another ship waving her arms trying to get their attention. The Dragon Riders fought through the storm and as they approached, she pointed frantically towards the mast.

"Not another one," Snotlout groaned. But that mast was also creaking ominously, and Toothless, with his sharp eyesight, confirmed that were several cracks in it.

Hiccup thought furiously. "Toothless, can you tell all the dragons to come out here? Maybe if we could attach ropes to the ships, the dragons could pull them out of the storm."

"Going to be hard to attach ropes in this storm!" Valka yelled over the shrieking wind.

"If the wind is strong enough to snap the masts, won't the ropes break too?" Fishlegs considered, tilting his head. "Maybe if the angle was right…"

"We've got to try something! We could lose the entire fleet, and we may not be able to save everyone!" Astrid shouted.

"Let's go for it!" The twins spoke in unison and then high-fived each other.

Toothless used his alpha powers to send a mental cry to all of the remaining dragons. /We need help! If you will help, come now!/

Within seconds, dragons rushed from the remaining ships to Toothless' side. /We're here! What do we do?/

Hiccup quickly explained his plan. Each Rider led a couple of the riderless dragons to a ship, shouted for the Vikings at the helm to bring as much rope as possible, and began figuring out how to attach it to the sides of the ship. Then the dragons took the other end and began pulling. They used the wind to their advantage, flying with it at their backs, and helping to stabilize the ships.

Hiccup never was certain how long it took to outrace the squall. It seemed a long time before they left the storm behind, the winds died, and the waters grew calm again. But he knew the passage of time could be difficult to judge in the midst of battle—and he felt that they had indeed survived a battle of the elements.

Stoick insisted that they change direction and sail off to the east for some distance, to make certain they were out of the storm's path. The sun was low in the sky when he finally decided they were safe and called for the fleet to gather together as close as possible.

Hiccup, his friends, and all of the dragons collapsed into exhausted heaps on the ships' decks, while Stoick and the other captains took account of their crews, consulted their maps, and shouted questions and reports to one another.

"All right, everyone!" Stoick bellowed. "The good news is there are no serious injuries. Dragons and Dragon Riders, we thank you! You saved our lives."

The Vikings were pale and shaken, but they gave a rousing cheer.

"Hiccup, Toothless, are all of the dragons all right?" Stoick asked.

Toothless nodded wearily. /Yes, Dad. Just tired. But no injuries./

"Well, you've certainly earned your rest." Stoick smiled at him before continuing to address the tribe. "More good news, even with the lost ship, we still have most of our catch, so there should be plenty of fish for the winter."

"The bad news is, of course, we lost one of our ships and several more are damaged. We're well off course now too. It'll be at least another day before we can reach Berk, and we may still need our dragons to help tow the damaged ships. But we're safe now, and we're all exhausted. We'll anchor here for the night and start back in the morning."

Thankfully, it was a quiet night and everyone felt refreshed when the sun rose. The day was peaceful and the sea was calm, the waves soft and gentle. The dragons took turns tugging the impaired boats along, while the others sunned themselves on the decks of the ships they had saved.

Hiccup, Astrid, and their friends spent most of the day sitting with their dragons on the flagship, not talking much, just enjoying being together. Hiccup smiled as he looked up at his parents on the quarterdeck above. As chief and captain, Stoick was determined to be at his post, but he was tired and sore from fighting to keep his ship afloat the day before. So he had some of the others actually man the helm while he sat nearby, next to Valka as they both leaned back against Cloudjumper. Stoick placed his arm around her shoulders, and Valka snuggled close to him.

It was a happy, peaceful day. But the best part was when a familiar island loomed on the horizon. Everyone cheered again as they sailed through the Harbor Guardians.

They were home.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the longer-than-usual time between updates. I plead Holiday Madness.

Also, I know nothing about boats or sailing, except the very meager knowledge I've gleaned from Wikipedia while writing this story. Please forgive any mistakes I make in regards to nautical knowledge or terms.

I hope you've enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping Forward

Chapter Eight

As autumn faded into early winter, the temperature dropped and the Vikings' excitement rose. The harvest had been plentiful. Most of the Sanctuary dragons had returned to their old home so there would be more than enough food to last the winter. Best of all, Snoggletog was fast approaching and everyone was looking forward to the greatest holiday of the year, a last chance for fun and festivity before Devastating Winter set in.

Everyone except Hiccup, that is.

He came downstairs one morning to find his mother singing a holiday song as she heaped eggs and sausages from a platter onto their plates. With the coming of winter, Cloudjumper and the few remaining Sanctuary dragons had moved into the underground stables and Valka had come to live with Stoick and Hiccup. It was both wonderful, and occasionally a little jarring, to have her there all the time, but Hiccup loved having a whole, complete family, especially because she and his father seemed so happy together.

But the holiday song caused him to frown even as he greeted his mother. "Morning, Mom."

Valka looked up and smiled. Misinterpreting his frown, she reassured him. "Don't worry. I didn't cook. Gobber brought this up from the forge."

"No, I didn't mean—" Hiccup began, but he was interrupted by Stoick and Gobber coming in from outdoors. They both wore thick hooded cloaks and brushed snowflakes from their clothes before entering.

"It's going to be a cold winter," Stoick was saying. "The snow doesn't usually start this early."

"We're well prepared and a little snow will put us all in the mood for decorating," Gobber replied cheerfully.

Then he looked over and noticed Hiccup. "Or not," he added awkwardly.

Valka glanced back and before between them before shaking her head slightly and holding out a hand to Gobber. "Come join us, Gobber."

But their old friend shook his head. "Thanks, Valka, maybe another time. I've already eaten and I'm going to help Sven and Mulch start setting up the Snoggletog Tree."

"Oh, we start decorating today!" Valka exclaimed happily. "I can't wait. It was always so much fun."

She looked at her husband and son. "What should we do first? Help set up the Tree or decorate the Great Hall?"

"Um, I'll see you all later." Gobber waved and hurried outside, closing the door behind him.

Stoick shrugged off his cloak and hung it on a hook near the door. "Why don't we have some breakfast first?" He crossed the room to give his wife a kiss on the cheek and then patted Hiccup's shoulder.

They sat around the table with their plates and mugs of small ale. Stoick and Hiccup ate in silence while Valka continued to chatter about the holiday, but after a few minutes she stopped and looked more carefully at them. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mom. I just—don't do the whole Snoggletog decorating thing anymore." Hiccup glanced down at his plate. "I'm full. Does anyone want the rest of this?"

Stoick cleared his throat. "Hiccup, you're the Assistant Chief now. Snoggletog is an important event for the village. Don't you think you should help this year?"

But Hiccup shook his head. "The village has managed just fine without me for years, so no, I don't think I should help. I'm going flying with Toothless."

He left the table and went to get his own cloak from its hook.

"Hiccup." Stoick's tone was both frustrated and pleading. "All that happened a long time ago. Maybe I over-reacted, but you weren't entirely blameless either. Can't you let it go?"

Hiccup froze, but didn't turn around to face his parents. After a moment, he repeated quietly, but firmly. "You don't need me for this. I'm going flying with Toothless."

He slipped out the door before they could say anything else.

Valka turned to her husband. "What in the world was that about?"

H & T H & T H & T

Normally Toothless was nearby when Hiccup stepped outside for the day, if he hadn't already come back inside the Chief's house, but this morning the Night Fury was still in the village square. Hiccup could see him, along with some of the other dragons, helping to bring bundles of brightly-painted lumber planks to build the village's Snoggletog Tree. The Riders, among other villagers, were pitching in as well.

Hiccup sighed as he walked slowly down the steps from his home. He had hoped to slip away quietly without anyone noticing, but apparently he would need to try to catch Toothless' attention—unless he gave up on flying right now and went to the cove instead. Toothless would know to look for him there later.

Abruptly he turned towards the woods, but it was too late. Astrid had already spotted him.

"Hiccup!" She cried, setting down a basket of shield ornaments and hurrying towards him. "Wait!"

At least she'd gotten Toothless' attention too, and he came bounding over. /I'm sorry, Brother. They asked me to help and I didn't realize it was getting so late./

Hiccup scratched him under the chin. "It's all right, bud."

He straightened and forced a smile as Astrid and his other friends approached.

Astrid caught his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning, sleepyhead. You know, we've got a lot to do today. We could use your help."

"We really could," Fishlegs agreed.

But Hiccup quickly shook his head. "You're doing fine-"

"But we want you to help too," Tuffnut said eagerly.

"Please?" Ruffnut's voice was unusually subdued.

Even Snotlout spoke up, his tone uncharacteristically entreating. "Come on, Hiccup. It's not the same without you."

There was a quick flash of hurt—and maybe a touch of anger—in Hiccup's eyes, but then it deflated into sadness.

"Thanks, but I'd rather go flying." He answered quietly, refusing to meet their eyes.

Toothless obligingly stepped close and Hiccup sprang to the saddle. They took off with a beat of the Night Fury's strong wings and vanished into the clouds.

Astrid looked after them unhappily. "I can't believe Hiccup still won't help decorate, even after his dad specifically asked him to help again after the Red Death Battle."

Fishlegs nodded. "He forgave us all for everything else, and he wasn't even completely innocent with the Snoggletog thing. I mean, I know the fire was an accident, of course, but it could have been dangerous…"

His voice trailed off as he and Astrid turned and noticed that Snotlout and the twins were all staring at the ground and looking very uncomfortable.

Astrid put her hands on her hips and frowned at them. "Why do you all look like Terrors caught in a fish trap? What's going on?"

H & T H & T H & T

Toothless flew for a long time. He knew all about Hiccup's history with Snoggletog and understood that his brother wasn't in the mood for fun and games, so there were no aerial acrobatics today. Toothless simply flew far and fast, putting distance between the two of them and Berk. They flew over sea stacks and the wide grey ocean, soared up to the thick clouds and glided along with a flock of sea gulls.

But after several hours of flying around the Archipelago, Toothless began to tire and circled back towards home—to the one specific place on Berk that had always been a sanctuary for himself and Hiccup, and where there were plenty of good memories to help balance the bad ones.

They landed lightly in the cove. The early morning snowfall had stopped, but a light dusting of snow still covered the ground. Together Hiccup and Toothless built a fire and Toothless warmed the ground for them to sit close.

/Let's rest a while and then we can fly some more if you want./

Hiccup leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Toothless. I didn't mean to tire you out. We could have stopped earlier."

But Toothless just gave him a gentle nudge. /I'm fine. Don't worry about it./ He eyed Hiccup. /Are you all right?/

"Yea, sure." Hiccup shrugged. "It's just the usual Snoggletog thing. It wouldn't bother me so much if everyone didn't always nag at me to help. I mean, nobody wanted my help for years. It never bothered them at all until we were heroes, and now they can't shut up about it. And when it's Dad and Snot and the twins…" Hiccup's voice trailed off unhappily.

Toothless licked his cheek, hating to see his human brother so despondent. /I thought you had forgiven them./

"I did. I do." Hiccup's shoulders slumped and after a moment, he mumbled. "I just wish Snoggletog was over."

Toothless studied him. /It seems to be bothering you more than usual this year./

Hiccup shrugged again. "Yea, I don't know why. Maybe because Mom is here now, and she'll want to know about it. And since this Assistant Chief thing started, I guess I keep worrying about what everyone will do when I mess up. Remembering all that doesn't help."

Toothless nuzzled his hair. /I told you, I think you should talk with Dad about this./

But Hiccup shook his head. "No, I don't want to go dragging up ancient history."

/Is it ancient history when it still hurts you?/

"Dad's already said he was sorry about everything and I said it was all right. If I keep whinging on about stuff, then I sound like an immature brat." Hiccup told him.

/No, you don't./ Toothless tucked a protective wing around him. /And Dad would believe you now if you talked with him about it./

"He should have believed me then." Hiccup whispered, and Toothless could only pull him close in comfort while Hiccup stared blindly at the ground, lost in his memories.

_Flashback_

"_Right then, that's the last one," Gobber beamed down at the dozen newly-painted Snoggletog ornaments spread across the table. "Think we did a good job, if I do say so myself."_

_He patted Hiccup's shoulder in approval and the twelve-year-old boy smiled at him gratefully. Most people in the village looked down on him. The Vikings had settled on the island of Berk over three hundred years ago. Generations of battling the harsh climate, the unforgiving sea, and dragon raids had forged them into a strong and fierce people. The majority of the Hooligan tribe were tall and burly, and even those who weren't physically intimidating were dedicated fighters. _

_But Hiccup was an anomaly._

_His smaller stature could have been overlooked. After all, he was the Chief's son, and both the Hofferson and Thorston clans were on the smaller side, though no one ever doubted their skill, assertiveness, and (in the Thorstons' case) occasional borderline insanity._

_But Hiccup was not a fighter. He was bright, inventive, and artistic. He could read and write as easily as the other Vikings could throw an axe. He was fluent in Latin, English, and French, thanks to the books he bought and devoured whenever Trader Johann came around. _

_But his inventions broke down as often as they worked, and though Hiccup usually figured out how to correct a problem, his father had forbidden him from experimenting after a couple of unfortunate accidents. Reading, writing, and foreign languages were just not valuable skills on Berk, not nearly so much as fighting prowess._

_Hiccup never had much luck with hammers, axes, and the heavy broadswords that Vikings favored, but he was actually a decent shot with a bow and arrow, as long as he was shooting at a practice target. But when it came to shooting a living creature, he was hopeless. _

_All of these things made him an outcast among his own tribe, especially among his peers. They had played together as small children, but as they grew older and Hiccup's differences became more obvious, their friendships had fallen apart. Snotlout became a bully with Ruff and Tuff often following his example; Astrid became focused on training; and Fishlegs lacked the courage to stand with Hiccup against the others._

_But two years earlier Hiccup had joined Gobber working in the forge, and things had gotten a little better. The blacksmith might have been a little rough around the edges, but he had a good heart. He was the only person on Berk who ever spoke a kind word to Hiccup, with the (very) occasional exception of Stoick, and the only one who ever seemed to enjoy spending time with him._

_Like today. While the other men and boys were setting up the gigantic frame for the Snoggletog Tree in the village square, Hiccup had been sent with the younger children to the Great Hall to make some new ornaments. But once the Tree's main support pole had been set, Gobber had come and spent the rest of the morning helping Hiccup paint shield decorations._

_But now that they were finished, Gobber stood and stretched. "I'm going to check how the Tree is coming along. You go get some lunch, laddie, and this afternoon we'll string some lights up in the forge."_

_He went back outside and Hiccup went to the kitchen to get a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread. He settled down in a far corner of the Great Hall, sitting cross-legged on the floor, to eat his lunch. There were still plenty of empty seats at the tables, but Hiccup had learned that it was best to stay out of sight as much as possible._

_While he was eating, the wide double doors of the Hall burst open and a large crowd came in, laughing and talking. Hiccup watched wistfully as Astrid and Fishlegs sat down at a table with their food. He even briefly considered joining them, as Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut weren't there, but even if those two weren't as unkind as the others, he knew that they wouldn't want him there. _

_No, it was better just to leave them all alone. In fact, it would probably be best if he slipped away and went on to the forge. But just as Hiccup was about to rise, his cousin and the twins came hurrying over to crouch down nearby. Hiccup shrank back into the corner, but for once, they didn't pay him any mind, their attention focused on a small box that Ruffnut held._

"_It's our best invention yet," Ruffnut spoke in a quiet, but excited voice._

"_Yea, Tuffnut Bang Powder!" Her twin chimed in._

"_It's Ruffnut Bang Powder!" She snapped, and probably would have clunked him over the head if she hadn't been holding the box._

"_Tuffnut Bang Powder!"_

_Snotlout broke in quickly. "Guys! What does it do?"_

"_This!" And before anyone could stop him, Tuffnut reached for something hidden in his vest and dropped it into the box._

"_Not here!" Ruffnut hissed, her eyes widening._

_But it was too late. There was a loud pop, and suddenly flames shot from the box. Ruffnut tossed it to the side and the three of them took off running. "Fire!"_

_The Great Hall erupted into movement, as some of the Vikings raced for the outside doors, while others ran to put the fire out. There was still a little water in Hiccup's mug and he automatically tossed it on the flames, but to no avail. So he ripped off his fur vest and beat frantically at the fire. With others joining in, beating out the flames with their own shirts and vests, and throwing buckets of water, the fire was soon out, with minimal damage and no injuries._

"_But that was pure luck," Stoick growled menacingly a short time later as everyone assembled in the square. "People could have been killed. The Hall could have been destroyed. What in Helheim happened?"_

_Confused and angry voices echoed the Chief's with everyone wanting to know how the fire had started._

_Hiccup hesitated. He hated to be a snitch, but his father was right. The fire could have been a tragedy. He stared at the ground anxiously, not knowing whether he should speak up or not._

"_Hiccup started it."_

"_What!?" Hiccup looked up to find Snotlout pointing at him. "He had a box with some kind of powder, probably another one of his crazy inventions, and it caught fire."_

"_I did not! It was you, and the twins!" Hiccup protested._

"_No, it was you," Snotlout declared._

_Stoick held up a hand to quiet the noise and pointed to the Thorston twins. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, who's telling the truth?"_

_The twins had been staring uncomfortably at the ground. At the Chief's words, they looked up and around at the angry villagers. They hesitated, but then both said, "Snotlout."_

"_But Dad, I didn't—" Hiccup began._

"_That is enough from you," Stoick interrupted in a cold voice. "Go home. At once!"_

_Hiccup started to protest more, but his father's furious expression stopped him. For a second, he stood there, not wanting to admit defeat, but he could see that arguing with his father before the village was only going to make him angrier. So Hiccup turned and trudged up the hill towards home, away from the disapproving glares of the tribe, from Snotlout's smug relief, and Stoick's fury. He could only hope that his father would calm down and be more willing to listen later._

_But when Stoick came back to the house that afternoon, his anger had not abated. _

"_Hiccup, when you were born, I swore I would be different from my own father, that I would never raise a hand against you, but by Odin, you push me to the limit! Do you even realize how you have shamed me today? First, you set fire to the Hall, risking everyone's lives. Do you realize that people could have died? We could have lost the chief portraits and the tapestries. They're priceless."_

"_But I didn't! Dad, will you please just listen to me?"_

"_And that's another thing," Stoick continued, his voice like ice. "You don't even have the courage to take responsibility. It's cowardly to lie and blame others for your mistakes."_

_He paused. "You've disappointed me before, Hiccup, but I don't think I've ever been so ashamed as I was today."_

_He glared as Hiccup stared at him in mute anguish, gulping back a sob._

"_You are grounded from now until the Celebration. You will either be working in the forge or doing chores around here. You're not allowed to help decorate the village this year, since I can't trust you to stay out of trouble."_

_Stoick started to leave, but then he turned back. For just a second, an expression of regret flashed across his face, but then it hardened as he added firmly. "And just to make sure you've learned your lesson, you can forget getting any Snoggletog gifts this year. Odin doesn't leave gifts for boys who lie and act like cowards."_

_He gestured around the house. "I want this place spotless by the time I get back home, or I might just forget my vow!"_

_He stomped outside, slamming the door behind him._

_Hiccup drew a long, shaky breath before he went over the chest of drawers by the wall, reaching blindly for some cleaning rags. But then abruptly he sank to the floor, burying his face against his knees as he sobbed bitterly, until finally he was left with his hollow despair aching in his chest. _

_End Flashback_

For the next two years, Hiccup had continued to be isolated during the holiday preparations. Stoick had not forbidden him from helping, but it was obvious that the villagers didn't want him to, so Hiccup kept away during the days when everyone else was putting up wreaths and lights and decorating the Tree and Great Hall. He would have liked to have skipped the great Celebration on Snoggletog Night too, but his father insisted that he attend that.

The first Snoggletog after the Red Death battle had been a little better. Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff had actually apologized to him and Hiccup had accepted. Stoick had officially invited him to put the horned helmet on the top of the Tree, an honor always given to the Viking who had shown the most courage and dedication to protecting the village throughout the year.

But Hiccup had declined. He didn't want to be petty, and hang on to his past grievances. But he just couldn't get into the spirit of Snoggletog. For Hiccup, the holiday joy had died that day when he was twelve and only Toothless had been able to resurrect even a glimmer of it.

So for the past five years, Hiccup and Toothless spent a most of the Snoggletog season flying around the Archipelago and avoiding Berk as much as possible.

Hiccup was staring dully into the flames of their bonfire when Toothless raised his head, sniffed, and then nuzzled his brother's face.

/Dad and Skullcrusher are coming./

Hiccup looked up, but before he could jump to the saddle and they could take off, the great Rumblehorn dragon had landed beside them and Stoick slid his back.

The Viking chief sank down beside his son. He started to place an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, but Hiccup tensed and almost imperceptibly shrank away. Stoick hesitated, then slowly lowered his arm and twisted his hands together.

He cleared his throat and then said softly. "Son, I know it's much too late and I should have listened to you then, but will you tell me the truth about what happened that day?"

Author's Notes: I apologize for the long wait, and I wish I had written this chapter around Christmas when it would have fit better, but I only had this idea a couple weeks ago. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! And a big thanks to CHSHiccstrid, because I can't send you a PM to say thanks! But I really enjoy and appreciate your comments.

Also, I'd like to recommend two wonderful authors, Silver Sentinel and OrangeCat64! I hope you'll enjoy their stories as much as I do.


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping Forward

Chapter Nine

Hiccup hesitated. He had never intended to talk about the incident again, especially with his father. But when he glanced over, Stoick's eyes were sad and pleading, and he had sounded sincere.

He turned to Toothless and the Night Fury nuzzled his face and spoke quietly. /Tell him./'

So Hiccup told him the truth of that long-ago day, his voice so low that at times Stoick had to lean closer to hear him. There was a silence when he finished. After a few minutes, Hiccup looked over again, to see that his father's face was ashen.

Stoick cleared his throat before speaking, his own voice rough with emotion. "Saying 'sorry' just isn't enough, is it?"

Hiccup turned away, squeezing his eyes closed against the sudden rush of tears. But Stoick reached for him, pulling his son close and wrapping strong arms around him. For a second, Hiccup froze before then melting into his father's embrace, burying his face against Stoick's shoulder and clutching at the heavy woolen cloak.

"Ssh." Stoick pressed a kiss to the top of Hiccup's head, burying his own face against his son's chestnut hair. "I am sorry though. I'm so sorry."

Hiccup nodded. "I know." He drew a deep shuddery breath. "S'all right."

"No," Stoick answered immediately. "No, it's not all right. It's not all right at all."

Hiccup wanted to protest, but when he tried to speak past the gigantic lump in his throat, all that came out was a choked sob. Stoick held him even closer and smoothed his hair. He tried to think of some comforting words he could speak, but what could he say to right the terrible wrong he had done to his son? What were the magic words that could heal the pain of betrayal?

There were so many times he had failed Hiccup and his kind, courageous son had always forgiven him, but Stoick didn't think he could ever forgive himself for this one. His own heart felt shattered when he remembered how harsh, how cruel, he had been. He couldn't bear to think how Hiccup must have felt.

"I failed you," Stoick admitted, when Hiccup had grown quiet and simply leaned against his father. "I should have listened. I should have believed you."

Hiccup hesitated, but finally said softly, "That was the worst part, that you believed them instead of me. Why? I was never a liar."

Stoick shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. Looking back, it seems so clear what I should have done. But at the time, I just remember it sounded like one of your projects gone wrong."

"But starting a fire didn't sound like something Snotlout and the twins would do?" For the first time, there was a slight edge in Hiccup's voice. He leaned back slightly so that he could see his father's face.

"Yes, it does sound like something they would do," Stoick admitted heavily. "I guess I didn't realize that they would do something as low as blame an innocent person."

"If it had been anyone else besides me, you would have listened and at least considered their side of the story." Hiccup just sounded hollow now. "You've always talked about how important it is to look at all the evidence before judging someone. But that never applied to me."

Stoick's shoulders slumped. "I never meant to be unfair to you, but you're right, I was. I don't know what to say, except that I'm sorry and I'll do anything I can to try to make it up to you."

He paused. "And I hope that one day, maybe you'll be able to forgive me."

"I already forgave you, Dad."

"But you're still hurting," Stoick said quietly. Once again he wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, pulling him close. "How can I help you to feel better?"

Hiccup leaned against him. "You already have." He ducked his head, giving his father a shy glance. "I am glad you know the truth. I hated that you thought I would lie and blame someone else for something I did."

"Like your so-called friends did to you." Stoick's tone turned angry. "I can't believe they were such craven, gutless, lying little-!"

"Dad, it's all right," Hiccup interrupted, though a part of him was touched that his father was so upset on his behalf. "They apologized to me a long time ago, and I forgave them too."

"But they've never told the truth to anyone," Stoick responded. "They should have done more than apologize. They need to clear your name."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, yeah," he agreed quietly.

That was another painful point. His relationship with his cousin and the Thorston twins had changed so much since the day they had first flown with their dragons to save the rest of their tribe, and they were all close friends now. He supposed that once he had accepted their apology, they had considered the matter closed. But he did wish that they had cleared him before the village. It had always hurt that they hadn't done so, even if he had decided to let bygones be bygones and not press the issue.

"Well, they will now," Stoick said fiercely. "As soon as we get back, I'm going to—"

"Dad, no," Hiccup interrupted again. "I really don't want you to get involved. They are my friends now. They've saved my life. They've helped take care of me when I was sick or hurt. Whatever happened in the past, they've made up for it, and I've forgiven them, too."

Stoick didn't look happy. "But it's not right that everyone still thinks you started that fire and lied about it."

"I can deal with that," Hiccup said quietly. "As long as you know the truth."

He hesitated and then added. "And Mom."

Stoick smiled sadly. "Aye, she knows. She's the one who blasted me for not believing you to start with, and told me to get out here and apologize."

His arm around Hiccup's shoulders tightened, holding him closer. "And I'm sorry and ashamed that she had to tell me. I should have realized it myself."

Hiccup relaxed against his father. Another of his wounds, buried deep inside, began to heal.

H & T H & T H & T

It was well past noon when they returned home. Toothless and Skullcrusher landed on the hill beside the Chief's house and, with a promise that he would see them all later, the Rumblehorn headed down to the village where they could see dragons and Vikings carefully attaching green wooden planks to the Snoggletog Tree frame.

"Don't you need to go help, too?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Stoick.

But the Chief shook his head. "I'll go down to the Hall for dinner and see how things are coming along, but I put Gobber in charge for now." He rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I told everyone that I had family business to take care of today."

He and Hiccup smiled at each other.

Toothless bounded ahead of them into the house, with Hiccup and Stoick following him. Valka was sitting on the floor, carefully searching through a medium-sized wooden box beside her.

But she jumped to her feet when the rest of the family entered.

'Hiccup? Are you all right?" She came to enfold Hiccup in a gentle embrace, then stepped back to study him closely, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm better now," he responded. "Um, so Dad told you about that fire in the Great Hall?"

Valka nodded. "He did, but I thought there might be more to it…"

"And you were right." Stoick came over to place his arms around his wife and son. "Hiccup had nothing to do with it. Our nephew and the twins blamed him-and I was a fool to believe them."

"I can't believe they would do that!" Valka exclaimed. "They seemed so loyal and caring."

"I _liked_ them!" She sounded as angry as if they had betrayed her personally.

"It's okay, Mom," Hiccup spoke quickly. "A lot has changed since then. They really are good friends now. I've forgiven them and I want you and Dad to, too."

Valka frowned. "I don't know if I can. They hurt you."

Hiccup had to smile. After all the lonely years when it seemed that no one cared much for him, it was really wonderful to know that he had a family on his side. But he had meant what he said about wanting his parents to forgive his friends.

So he smiled at his mother and said softly, "Please try, for me."

Valka hesitated before slowly nodding. "All right. I'll try. And Hiccup," her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you were growing up."

"It's all right, Mom. You're here now." Hiccup hugged her. "I love you."

Valka hugged him back. "I love you, too."

Stoick stepped close to wrap his arms around them. "I love you both."

Not wanting to be left out, Toothless came over, stood up partway on his hind legs, and wrapped his forelegs and wings around them. /And I love you all, Human Family!/

Laughing, they stepped apart and Hiccup flung his arms around Toothless for a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, bud. You're the best brother anyone could have."

Toothless nodded. /I know./ Then he too laughed and nuzzled Hiccup's hair and face.

Before Hiccup could complain about dragon saliva not washing out, Valka spoke as she moved back to the box on the floor.

"Look what I found. But, Stoick, these don't look like they've been disturbed in years."

Stoick went to kneel beside the box, too. "No. After you were gone, I just never had the heart to get them out again."

Valka looked to both Stoick and then Hiccup, her expression sorrowful and guilty. "So you never made any more with Hiccup?"

Stoick shook his head as Hiccup and Toothless came to join them, peering into the box.

"Made any more what?" Hiccup asked.

For answer, Valka reached into the box and moved aside an old blanket that covered a couple dozen small objects. She lifted one into the air, a round pale wooden circle with tiny green leaves painted around the edge and with red letters entwined in the center-a 'V' and an 'S'.

"Your father and I used to make home-made ornaments together and we would decorate the house for Snoggletog with them. This is the first one we made, the year we were married," she said softly.

Stoick very carefully searched through the box until he found another particular ornament—a wooden ball painted white with a silver beaded snowflake on one side and the letter 'H' on the other. "This is the last one we made, when we were expecting you."

Hiccup reached to touch it, a lump in his throat. But as his fingers traced the 'H', he looked up at his parents. "But you didn't know then if I would be a boy or a girl."

Valka smiled. "If you'd been a girl, you would have been named after your grandmother Hildegard."

Hiccup smiled too, and for the first time he wondered what life might have been like if his mother had been there and he'd grown up with brothers and sisters.

Stoick set the ornament down in the box and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hiccup, we understand if you don't want to help with the village, but what would you think about helping decorate our house?"

"And maybe we could make a new ornament to celebrate this year," Valka added.

"I think we could do that, huh, bud?" Hiccup reached for Toothless. Then as an idea occurred to him, he grinned. "Oh, I know what we could make. It might take a few days, but we could work on it in the evenings. We'll need some wire and wood and paint. I'll be right back. Come on, Toothless!"

He hurried outside to head down to the forge. Toothless glanced at Valka and Stoick, shook his head, and snatched Hiccup's cloak between his teeth as he took off after his brother.

H & T H & T H & T H & T

Later that evening the Haddock family, including Toothless, headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Hiccup had hesitated at first. Even now, he tended to avoid the village as much as possible during the Snoggletog season and he had at first planned to see if Astrid would like to have a quiet dinner together and then go on an evening flight.

But he was feeling better now that his parents knew the truth, and working on their own Snoggletog project that afternoon had lifted his spirits so much that when Stoick and Valka had asked him to go with them to dinner, he had agreed. And maybe he and Astrid could still enjoy that flight afterwards.

The Hall was crowded as usual for this time of year. Everyone was full of good cheer and wanted to make the most of being sociable because they all knew that once Devastating Winter hit, as it soon would, they might be cooped up at home for days or even weeks at a time.

Some of the dragons were there too, and Toothless wandered over to say hello and share some tuna with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. Hiccup spotted his friends sharing a table near the kitchens, and he waved to them when they saw him and called greetings. But he decided to stay and eat with his parents and Gobber at their own table by the firepit.

They were finishing up when Astrid came over. After quickly greeting the adults, she touched Hiccup's arm and asked quietly, "Hey, could we speak alone somewhere?"

"Um, sure." Hiccup tried not feel nervous. Everyone told him that he was paranoid, but he couldn't help but always expect bad news.

But when Astrid drew him off to a quiet corner, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "Ruffnut told us the truth about that Snoggletog fire. I can't believe they did that, and I can't believe you never told me about it either!"

She drew back to study him, her expression a mixture of sympathy and indignation. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to forget about it all, and pretend that it never happened."

"But you can't forget about it when it still upsets you every year," Astrid pointed out softly.

"No," Hiccup agreed.

Astrid squeezed his hand. "Well, those muttonheads are lucky I didn't tie them up to the Snoggletog Tree. The only reason I didn't was because I figured you wouldn't want that."

"I wouldn't."

"But they owe you big time," Astrid continued with determination. "And they better watch out. Fishlegs is furious with them too. You should have heard him. He really let them have it about being terrible friends to you."

Hiccup had to smile. Fishlegs was normally so easy-going, but the few times Hiccup had seen him angry about something, he had been every bit the terrifying Viking warrior. "Really?"

Astrid nodded and started to say something, but before she could, a metallic clanging interrupted.

They looked around to see that Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had gone to stand on the dias and that the twins were banging their helmets together to get everyone's attention.

"Um, hey everyone," Snotlout called, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Ruff and Tuff and I need to make an announcement. It's actually something that we should have said a long time ago, or really, it's something we never should have said at all, but um, I guess when we were kids, we weren't always as brave as we are now. So…"

Most people were staring at them with confused expressions. Hiccup himself could hardly believe what his cousin and friends were doing.

Tuffnut spoke up. "What Snot's trying to say is that Hiccup didn't start that fire in here, that year we were twelve. We did, the three of us. Not on purpose, I mean. But it was our fault, and then," he stopped and he too looked ashamed. "Then we were scared and we blamed Hiccup for it. And that wasn't cool."

"We wanted to say that we're sorry," Ruffnut added. She scanned the Hall until she found Hiccup and nodded to him. "Hiccup, we're really sorry. If there was a way that we could take it back, we would. But we're sorry and we'll do anything to make it up to you."

Hiccup stared at them in amazement. Although he had once hoped that his friends would clear his name, he had given up thinking that they ever would. He looked back over to his parents, who smiled at him, and grinned back.

The villagers in the Hall sat in shock for a minute, then everyone began talking-and some sounded angry. Hiccup hesitated-he did not like taking center stage-but then he hurried over to climb the dais and stand next to Snotlout and the twins. Everyone grew silent again to see how Hiccup would react.

He took a deep breath. "It's true, what they said. I didn't start that fire."

He turned to his friends. "It was really wrong for you guys to blame me. But I think you've made up for it. You've saved my life more than once, at the risk of your own. You've helped me when I was in trouble, took care of me when I was sick or hurt, and I know that you've changed. I know that you are true friends and I forgive you for everything that happened in the past."

Ruffnut sniffled and Tuffnut swiped at his eyes. Then both twins exclaimed, "Thorston sandwich!" and threw their arms around Hiccup.

He laughed and hugged them back. When they finally stepped apart, he and Snotlout eyed each other.

"Aw, what the hell," Snotlout shrugged and flung his arms around Hiccup too.

Hiccup and Astrid never did have a chance to fly that evening. Everyone wanted to come by and apologize, and tell Hiccup how much they wanted him to fully participate in the Snoggletog celebrations. Gobber was the last and by the time he had finished reproaching both himself and Hiccup ("Always thought it didn't sound like you. I shoulda never believed it, but why didn't you ever tell ole Gobber the truth, laddie?"), it had grown late.

"Maybe we could go tomorrow night?" Astrid suggested.

"I'd like that," Hiccup smiled.

They started for the doors, where Astrid's parents were chatting with Stoick and Valka, and the dragons waited for them. But Snotlout and the twins came over again.

"So we're really all right?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yea, we're all right."

"You're sure there's nothing we can do to make it up to you?" Ruff asked.

"We really want to do something for you," Tuff agreed.

"He said we're all right," Snotlout put in quickly.

"Well, actually, there is something," Hiccup remarked.

Snotlout sighed. "I knew it. All right, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to help move the elders into the Great Hall after Snoggletog," Hiccup told them. "And to check on them regularly and help them with anything they need this winter."

There were always several elderly people who moved into the Great Hall for the winter; the ones who didn't have close family to take them in. Staying in the Great Hall made it easier to keep them warm and fed, and for the other villagers to keep watch over them.

Ruff and Tuff nodded. "You got it."

"Yea, we could do that," Snotlout agreed. He smiled at Hiccup. "Good idea, cuz."

He slung an arm around Hiccup's shoulders as they walked off.

H & T H & T H & T H & T

The Snoggletog Feast and Celebration was a couple weeks later. It was a beautiful evening, with a blanket of snow covering the ground and a bright full moon rising over the horizon. A crisp wind blew in from the ocean, but twinkling lights strung between houses and the warm glow of lanterns as everyone gathered in the village square gave Berk a festive air.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Stoick grumbled as he waited on the steps of the Chief's house. He adjusted his great fur mantle, worn over his bottle-green tunic and trousers.

/Don't worry, Dad. They can't start without us./ Toothless said cheerfully, sitting beside him.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I could barely keep people out of the kitchens today. Gobber's been talking about the roast yak for days now," Stoick replied. "Valka, Hiccup!"

"Calm down, love. We're here." Valka swept through the door, resplendent in a new midnight-blue velvet dress and her long chestnut hair worn down in loose curls.

Stoick simply stared at her, his jaw dropping open.

Toothless looked back and forth between them. /You can close your mouth now, Dad./

Stoick stepped close and took her hand. "You're always beautiful, my love. But tonight…" He shook his head. "I'm speechless. You're the most gorgeous woman in the world."

Valka kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm the luckiest, definitely." She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you so much, my dear. And I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

But Stoick shook his head again. "Tonight is a joyful occasion. Let's just celebrate being together again."

"All of us," he added as Hiccup came outside to join them, also looking very handsome in his dark red woolen tunic and trousers.

Stoick, Valka, and Toothless started for the village. Hiccup closed the door, pausing a moment to gaze proudly at the wreath fastened to it. It was the wreath he and his family had made together, attaching painted green leaves to a metal frame and decorating it with red wooden circles for berries. Each red 'berry' bore a white letter in the center—an initial for each member of the family: Stoick, Valka, Hiccup, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher.

And although Hiccup had not mentioned it, he had also made one extra 'berry' and tucked it away in a desk drawer, to keep for the day when Astrid would join the family as well.

"Hiccup!"

He smiled. For the first time in years, he was truly looking forward to the Snoggletog Celebration, to enjoying a night of feasting and dancing with all his family and friends.

His village. His people.

Hiccup hurried after his family. "I'm coming!"

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for reading! Please review; I really appreciate it!


End file.
